Ses voisins les hommes
by choox
Summary: JPLE Univers Alternatif: Lily, 20ans en 2007, ses amies, ses voisins... [Au debut, prévu pour un OS... Mais finalement...]
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:Tout mérite revient à JK Rowling.**

**Résumé: fiction en univers alternatif... Lily, une vingtaine d'années en 2007, ses amies un peu folles, et surtout...**

..._Ses voisins les hommes_... **(Bonne lecture!)**

CLAC !

Lily se réveilla en sursaut : une porte qui claque ?

-J'ai dû rêver…

Elle se calla dans ses oreillers et referma les yeux…

BRAOUM !

… Pour les rouvir aussitôt.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ?

Cela venait de l'étage supérieur.

-Super, les nouveaux voisins s'installent…

A vrai dire, elle n'était pas très enthousiaste. Le silence avait été son luxe ces derniers mois. Mais cela ne devait pas durer. Non pas que la voisine sourde de l'étage en dessous risquait d'inviter ses potes retraités pour faire une super fiesta jusqu'au petit matin… Non, c'était plutôt ceux du dessus qui trouveraient bien un jour un acheteur. Et ce jour était arrivé…

Tout de même, entamer le déménagement à… 11h30 ??

-Ouh la la, je vais me faire engueuler !

Elle sortit du lit, prit sa douche en quatrième vitesse, s'habilla encore plus vite, jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace et y fit une grimace, attrapa son sac et claqua la porte pour foncer dans les esacaliers… à la place, elle fonça dans un jeune homme !

-Aie ! Oups… Pardon… Je suis désolée, je ne fais pas assez attention !

-C'est pas grave.

Elle leva la tête et tomba (dans l'ordre) sur : un sourire colgate, des yeux marrons pétillants, des cheveux ébouriffés. En résumé : un mec trèèès mignon.

- Bon, James, ce n'est pas que tu obstrue le pallier, mais presque.

-Je bouge… Euh… Moi c'est James et lui, Sirius, dit-il en désignant le brun au sourire charmeur qui était apparu derrière lui. On emménage à l'étage au dessus.

-Euh… Lily. Enchantée… J'habite à cet étage…

-Et moi c'est Remus, comment ça se fait que je n'aie pas été à cette réunion de copropriété ?

Cette fois, c'était un blond aux yeux clairs et au visage très doux.

Driiiing !

Les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à fouiller leurs poches.

-C'est le mien, s'écria Lily en décrochant.

« Oupps, c'est Louise » , songea-t-elle.

-Oui, Louise… Je suis désolée je viens de me réveiller… Oui, je sais, c'est pas la première fois… J'arrive tout de suite… C'est ça… Je me dépêche…

C'était très gênant d'avoir une conversation téléphonique devant trois personnes qui vous écoutent attentivement.

-Euh, c'est la fête des voisins ?

-Et ça, c'est Peter.

-Bon, euh… Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, mais il faut vraiment que je file. Elle ,fit-elle en désignant le téléphone, va vraiment me tuer si je n'arrive pas dans les dix minutes.

-Pas de problème.

-Bien, alors bonne journée.

-Bonne journée.

Elle longea le mur pour atteindre l'escalier.

-A une prochaine fois, peut-être.

-Sûrement !

Mais Lily ne releva pas les mots du brun ébouriffé, dégringola les escaliers, et courut dans la rue pour rejoindre Louise et Olivia dans un café voisin. Elle s'assit toute essoufflée et posa son sac sur la table, manquant de renverser les deux tasses à moitié vides qui y étaient.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais !

-Quoi ? Un dragon bloquait ta porte ?

-Non, pas un dragon !

-Sans blague…

-Un jeune homme charmant…

-Aha ! Tout de suite ça devient plus intéressant !

-En fait, après j'ai vu qu'il y en avait deux…

-Non ?

-Mais au final il y en avait trois !! Enfin, quatre mais trois qui valent le coup d'œil, voire plus !

-Trois mecs et tu es LA ?

-Euh… je te ferais remarquer que TU m'as appelée pour me dire de me dépêcher.

-Mais tu aurais dû me le dire !

-Louise… Ils étaient face à moi, en train de m'écouter me faire engueuler !

-Bon, admettons. Enfin Lily, tout de même, c'était toi qui étais en retard !

-Certes.

-Et alors : où les as-tu rencontrés ?

-Sur le palier de ma porte !

-Pardon ? Sur ton palier ? Celui qui fait à peine 1m² ?

-C'est tout à fait ça !

-Il n'y a aucune justice ! Et donc, tu as déjà pris rendez vous, j'espère ?

-Oli, je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi ! Mais bon, j'ai leur noms, c'est déjà un début !

-Et ça donne quoi ?

-James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Et lesquels sont à mettre dans la case « potentiels » ?

-Les trois premiers… mais pour moi, ce sera le premier !

-Je vois, chasse gardée ! Faudra qu'on se mette d'accord, Louise !

-Pas de problème !

-Quand est-ce qu'on les rencontre ?

-Bah, si vous avez de la chance, un jour dans ma cage d'escalier !

-Tu crois pas qu'il faut un peu forcer le destin ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble de Lily…

-J'appuie sur lequel alors ?

-Non mais arrête Olivia, on va pas faire ça…

-Bien sûr que si, on va le faire !

-Ok, alors allons-y pour le 4e, Lily est au 3e…

-C'est parti !

Elles arrivèrent donc à l'étage voulu et se composèrent un visage un brin sérieux avant de sonner.

-J'arrive, entendirent-elles. Qui est-ce ?

-Euh… Il y a un homme chez Lily, maintenant ? demanda Louise d'une voix presque basse.

-On est désolées, on a dû se tromper d'étage !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond.

-C'est qui ? fit une autre voix masculine.

-Hum… une erreur…

-Oui, encore désolées… mais on est à quel étage ?

-4e.

-Ah… d'accord. On ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Bonne journée, lancèrent-elles en descendant à l'étage inférieur pour sonner… au bon appartement cette fois.

Lily leur ouvrit la porte et chuchota :

-Alors ?

Elles firent un signe positif avec le pouce et Lily les laissa entrer.

-On s'est trompées d'étage… mais on est tombées sur un garçon charmant !

-Chut ! leur fit signe Lily. On entend tout ce qui se passe.

-Et alors ?

-Merci, je tiens à mon honneur !

-Ok, ok… Enfin donc nous avons vu le blond, mais il me semble bien qu'il y en avait au moins un autre.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont au moins dix là haut ! Soit j'ai un régiment qui a établi domicile au dessus de chez moi, soit ces messieurs tournent en rond !

-Ca doit plutôt être ça ! Ta sœur n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle passe le plus clair de son temps chez son Vernonouchet d'amour… On fait quoi alors ?

-Je propose une après-midi « filles ».

-… Euh, ça risque pas d'être très difficile !

-Si on commençait par un gâteau au choc ? C'est un bon début, non ?

-Hum… Ca doit être faisable ! Mais je reste seule à la cuisine : vous en foutez toujours partout, et qui est-ce qui doit ranger après ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles avaient du chocolat jusqu'au front.

-Louise, je t'avais bien dit de ne PAS sortir le fouet électrique du saladier !

-Mais je…

-Lils, on va avoir un petit problème…

-Quoi, t'as mélangé les jaunes et les blancs ?

-Pas encore, mais de toute façon, tu n'as plus de sucre…

-C'est pas possible, j'en ai acheté la semaine dernière !

-Et bien, tu es une grande consommatrice alors !

-Même pas vrai…

-Mais où mets-tu toutes ces calories que tu ingurgites ?

Lily lui tira la langue.

-Mais quelle gamine, je vous jure ! En attendant, on est mal barrées…

-Il y a bien une solution…

-Oui, Oli ? Je précise tout de suite qu'il est hors de question que je mange un gâteau au chocolat non sucré !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Louise, on ne t'imposera pas ça ! Lily va aller gentiment en demander à des nouveaux voisins !

-Pardon ?

-Merci Lily de ton dévouement… Dépêches toi, Louise va nous faire une crise d'hypoglycémie !

-Mais je… tenta-t-elle de placer alors que ses deux amies la poussaient vers la porte.

-Ne reviens pas sans sucre, conclurent-elles en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »

Elle monta les escaliers en trottinant et inspira un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Un des jeunes hommes vint lui ouvrir presque instantanément. C'était le deuxième brun.

-Bonjour !

-Euh… Bonjour ! Pardon de vous déranger, mais…

-Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est un peu morne ici…

-Ah… bon, au risque d'être totalement ridicule et de faire cliché, est-ce que vous auriez 200 grammes de sucre dans vos réserves ?

-Quelqu'un est en hypoglycémie ?

-Ca pourrait mais non… En fait, on a entamé la confection d'un gâteau sans se rendre compte qu'on n'avait pas de sucre ! C'est très bête…

-Effectivement, ça fait très clichés, mais il n'y a aucun problème, on doit bien avoir ça. Entrez, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

-Excusez le foutoir, on vient juste d'emménager…

-Tous les quatre ? demanda Lily en jetant un coup d'œil au salon, où les fauteuils disparaissaient sous des montagnes de vêtement.

-Non, Peter vit encore chez sa mère. Tenez, voilà le sucre.

-Merci beaucoup… euh… Sirius, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait. Bon gâteau alors !

-Merci.

-Et juste au cas où, vous avez du gâteau sur le front…

-Oui, c'est « normal ». J'ai des amies un peu excitées !

-Ah, d'accord.

-Bonne après-midi, merci encore.

-Pas de quoi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être bagarrées pour lécher le plat et avoir mis le gâteau au four, elles s'écroulèrent sur les canapés.

-Ah ! J'adore faire la cuisine, soupira Louise.

-Ouais, bah la prochaine fois, t'évite de la faire chez moi, ok ?

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Il pleut dehors…

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, vu les chansons que tu nous as sorti en mélangeant le gâteau…

-Je propose qu'on se mate un dvd !

-Je vote pour, si on en regarde un avec Hugh Grant !

Les deux autres s'écrièrent d'une même voix : « Je vote pour ! »

Elles étaient donc confortablement installées dans des canapés, prêtes à mettre le film quand le four sonna.

-Je vais sortit la gâteau, lança Lily joyeusement en se levant.

-Je vais chercher des garçons, chuchota Olivia à l'adresse de Louise.

Discrètement, elle se leva à son tour et sortit de l'appartement en fermant doucement la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily revenait en portant un plat sur lequel trônait un gâteau.

-Cramé, comme d'habitude !

-C'est meilleur comme ça, répondit Louise.

Lily s'était arrêtée à la porte du salon.

-Peux tu m'expliquer OU est Olivia ?

-Aux toil…

Ding dong.

-je vais ouvrir, s'écria Louise.

Peu après, Lily vit débarquer Olivia et Louise accompagnées de un, deux… trois garçons ?

Elle vit qu'Olivia essayait de lui dire quelque chose : « Souris » lu-t-elle sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma alors la bouche qu'elle avait ouverte en découvrant le culot de ses amies, et fit un grand sourire.

-Génial… On n'attendait plus que vous.

-Désolées, le gâteau est brûlé…

-… Et on va regarder un film de filles…

-Tout plutôt que d'écouter en se tournant les pouces James ronfler et Remus chantonner en rangeant l'appart !

-Eh ! Je ne ronfle pas !

-Bien, si je résume la pensée de mes chers colocataires, je dirais qu'ils sont ravis de votre invitation.

-Merci Remus.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour mettre ce film ?

-On n'attend pas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous affalés : Louise, par terre contre le canapé, se tournait toutes les deux minutes pour faire un sourire à Remus qui le lui rendait bien, Olivia et Sirius, tous deux assis par terre se disputaient les dernières miettes du gâteau et Lily avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaules de James… Quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Lily prit alors la parole.

-Salut sister ! Bonjour Vernon… Pétunia, je te présente nos nouveaux voisins James, Remus et Sirius, et tu connais déjà Oli et Louise. Pour les autres, voici Pétunia, ma sœur et Vernon, son… ami. Euh… je crois qu'il reste de la glace à la vanille dans le congélo… et vous trouverez sûrement une place pour regarder le film avec nous !

-On s'installe, Lils ! Vernon, mets-toi donc là… Je vais chercher la glace !

Dix secondes plus tard, on entendit une voix venant de la cuisine.

-Lily, peux-t m'expliquer ce que fait le sucre dans la congélateur ?

THE END

**Une titite review ne serait evidemment pas de refus...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**A votre demande, et aussi pcq ça me tentait bien, je vous poste donc une suite à "ses voisins les hommes"... Je vous avouerai que j'en suis moins contente que pour le premier chapitre... Enfin... C'est à vous de juger!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_CLAC_

Son œil s'entrouvrit, reste quelques secondes mi-clôt et se referme.

-Humm… C'est trop tôt 8h00 pour un dimanche matin…

Lily se retourna pour se coucher sur le ventre et disparu sous sa couette.

_-Aïe !_

« Cette fois, c'est vraiment bizarre : depuis quand Miss Franck héberge-t-elle un homme ? », se demanda-t-elle.

Car c'était bien une voix masculine qu'elle venait d'entendre, et pour qu'elle soit aussi distincte, cela ne pouvait venir que de chez sa voisine.

« A moins que… »

-Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'assit brusquement sur son lit.

-Pas de nouveau voisin…

Elle réfléchit un instant et sortit de son lit pour courir jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, qu'elle entrouvrit. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis, voyant que personne ne se décidait à passer, elle se risqua à ouvrir grand la porte et monta à l'étage supérieur. Elle colla son oreille à la porte : effectivement, elle entendait quelqu'un s'affairer.

Elle soupira et, se rendant compte que les pas s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée, elle redescendit à toute vitesse la dizaine de marches qui menaient à son étage, quand elle cogna quelqu'un qui montait le même escalier.

-Mr Silvester… bonjour…

-Bonjour Miss Evans… Je ne pensait pas un jour vous croiser à cette heure…

-Et bien… la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, sûrement… enfin, vous savez bien que moi, je rentre du travail alors…

« Oh, la gaffeuse : il est gardien de nuit ! »

-Ah… oui, bien sûr…

Elle prit soudain conscience de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, à savoir une nuisette.

-Et bien… bonne journée… je veux dire… euh… dormez bien !

Elle claqua la porte de son appartement qui était restée entrouverte le temps de son expédition. Elle se regarda dans le miroir accroché dans l'entrée.

« Et en plus, j'ai l'air de pas avoir dormi de la nuit. »

La journée commençait bien !

Elle se fit couler un bain et s'y plongea après avoir bu un café bien serré. Elle tourna le bouton du volume de la radio à fond et se mit à réfléchir : un nouveau voisin, ou le retour d'anciens voisins ? Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il s'agisse de la première proposition.

Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

James, Sirius, Remus : eux étaient ses derniers voisins. Et James, et bien… elle était sortie avec lui. Elle l'avait pris pour son prince charmant. Il l'avait tout pour l'être : beau, c'était un fait, mais envoûtant aussi. Elle s'était noyée dès le premier regard dans ses yeux chocolat. Il avait donc tout pour plaire : galant, poli, souriant, amusant, intelligent, et adorable, tout du moins avec elle. Il était si prévenant… Elle savait qu'il pouvait être détestable avec ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, elle savait qu'il était arrogant, elle savait qu'il était possessif, mais de tous ces défauts, elle n'en voyait aucun.

Et ils avaient filé le parfait amour pendant six mois. Et c'était tout. Six mois, ce n'est rien… en tout cas, ce n'était pas assez pour elle !

Du jour au lendemain, il l'avait laissé tomber, comme ça, sans rien expliquer : un beau jour, il s'était présenté chez elle, une valise à la main, lui avouant qu'il partait, loin et pour longtemps. Elle était restée abasourdie : rien dans son comportement ne lui avait laissé prédire que cela arriverait. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il avait posé son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne dis rien. Oublie moi. Ne m'attends pas pour vivre.

Il s'était avancé vers elle, l'avait embrassée mais elle l'avait repoussé. Il avait eu un sourire triste mais c'était lui qui avait tiré la porte pour la fermer entre eux. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Avec le recul, c'était une scène vraiment pathétique. Elle s'était forcée à dire que c'était lui qui l'était.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu s'en remettre si ses amies n'étaient pas venues tambouriner à sa porte. Oui, elle devait son retour parmi les vivants à Olivia et Louise. En revanche, elles n'avaient pas réussi à lui ôter de la tête que James n'était qu'un enfoiré et s'il revenait, elle saurait bien quoi lui répondre cette fois.

Elle avait à présent de l'eau juste sous le nez.

Elle faillit donc boire la tasse quand, derrière la musique, elle distingua la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui retentissait. Sa voisine sourde qui venait se plaindre du bruit ? Impossible!

Son mystérieux voisin ? Probable. Ou alors simplement la gardienne qui de sa loge avait perçu la musique et qui ne la trouvait pas à son goût…

Elle enfila un peignoir et entrouvrit la porte : ce n'était ni la concierge, ni Miss Franck, ni James… C'était…

-Je suis désolé ! Je vous dérange… Mais j'ai entendu la musique et en ai déduit que vous ne dormiez pas !

… un blond canon! Du genre bronzé, mèche rebelle, un polo rayé et un jean, le tout assaisonné d'une grimace coupable.

-Non, non… vous ne me dérangez pas... (menteuse !) euh… vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Simplement… auriez vous un tournevis ?... Non mais je suis sûr que je vous dérange, je vais me débrouiller !

-Non, c'est bon ; juste…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

-… je vous fais pas entrer : c'est vraiment le foutoir le plus absolu !

« C'était franchement le moment de prendre un bain. », songeait-elle en farfouillant dans une caisse à outils planquée sous l'évier. Elle enfila tout de même le premier tee-shirt et la première jupe qui lui tombèrent sous la main, juste pour ne pas passer complètement pour une idiote en passant uniquement le bout du nez dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle rouvrit la porte, en plus grand cette fois et tendit en souriant l'objet au jeune homme.

-Ca vous va ?

-C'est parfait, merci.

Il avait un sourire amusé en regardant derrière elle. Elle regarda derrière elle : l'appartement était parfaitement rangé. « Cramée… » Elle changea de sujet.

-Vous emménagez au quatrième ?

-C'est ça…

-Vous louez ?

-En quelque sorte. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps…

Comme s'il dérangeait…

-Bonne journée !

-Merci, vous aussi…

Elle ferma la porte dans un dernier sourire et s'y adossa.

« Ouah… Décidément, ces voisins… » Elle espérait simplement que ce soit pas de même genre que James.

Puis elle retourna dans la salle de bain, s'habiller correctement : elle allait déjeuner chez ses parents, avec Pétunia et son fiancé. Pétunia avait quitté l'appartement quand elle s'était installée avec Vernon. Et ils allaient bientôt se marier…

Le déjeuner fut tendu, comme d'habitude. Malgré une première bonne impression, Pétunia et surtout Vernon, avaient pris James en grippe. La jalousie, probablement… Lily avait pris sa défense, même si maintenant elle le regrettait, et les deux sœurs s'étaient peu à peu éloignées. Elles faisaient des efforts devant leurs parents, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Comme d'habitude, Lily fit son sourire le plus hypocrite à sa sœur et à son fiancé.

Comme d'habitude, elle assura ses parents qu'elle allait très bien.

Comme d'habitude, elle mangea trop de tarte aux fraises.

Comme d'habitude, elle se força à rire aux blagues de Vernon.

Comme d'habitude, elle remercia ses parents et rentra à pieds chez elle.

En revanche, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sourire bêtement sur le chemin.

Quand elle arriva sur son palier, elle trouva son tournevis avec un mot de remerciement, accompagné d'une invitation.

Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur et se connecta sur sa messagerie instantanée. Malheureusement, ni Olivia, ni Louise n'étaient connectées pour lui conseiller quoi faire. Elles étaient d'une certaine manière les voix de la sagesse. Hum, non, pas sagesse… Mais elles savaient ce qui était bon ou pas pour leur Lily, si fragile depuis le départ de James, et qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à virer au cœur d'artichaut. « Je suis redevenue une vraie ado en pleine crise d'adolescence ! » Elle se décidait à leur envoyer un bref mail quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-Accro, le voisin ?

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire mais elle tomba sur la gardienne.

-Miss Evans… votre boîte aux lettres déborde ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de récupérer votre courrier en rentrant !

-Je suis désolée… j'ai eu une semaine chargée…

-Mais tout le monde a des semaines chargées, je vous rappelle !

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je vais essayer d'y penser.

-Je compte sur vous… Allez, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi.

« Cette gardienne est vraiment trop gentille avec moi… cela la perdra ! » songeait-elle alors qu'elle était plantée devant son armoire, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait convenir pour « un petit apéro » avec monsieur son charmant voisin.

Après un petit quart d'heure, elle opta pour un top uni et un jean.

« Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? »

Elle grimpa à l'étage supérieur et sonna. Elle attendit une vingtaine de secondes et resonna.

Pas de réponse.

« Ca fait plaisir : un lapin dès le premier soir ! Décidément, quand il s'agit de mes voisins, je m'emballe pour pas grand-chose ! »

Elle rentra chez elle en claquant la porte.

* * *

**La suite viendra... maintenant que je suis lancée, je m'arrête pas tout de suite! Mais si les reviews sont au rdv, elle pourrait venir plus rapidement:D (En fait, non, c'est mon boulot qui décide... simplement, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir!)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voila une petite suite. J'essaye toujours que ce soit un ptit peu dans le comique mais bon pour ce chapitre, c'est vraiment pas facile!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

****

Lundi matin. 7h30

TIT TIT TIT TIT

Une main émergea des couvertures et tâtonnât sur la table de chevet pour essayer d'atteindre l'instrument de torture.

-Je hais les lundi matins, s'entendit-elle marmonner.

Elle se glissa tant bien que mal dans la douche, se concentra pour ne pas mettre son chemisier à l'envers, rattrapa juste à temps la tasse de café qu'elle avait posé en équilibre, et tout cela dans le plus grand silence, mécaniquement. Le café la réveilla un peu mais elle était encore toute endormie quand elle sortit de chez elle pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Elle sourit à quelques connaissances et s'installa à son bureau. Elle alluma son ordinateur.

-Et c'est parti pour la semaine…

Lily, en stage dans un bureau d'avocats passait ses journées à trier des dossiers, à entrer des noms, des chiffres sans aucune logique apparente. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de défendre de grandes causes devait se contenter sur une chaise inconfortable et derrière un bureau en plastique de lire des dossiers qui ne parlaient que de divorces et de captation d'héritages.

-Faut pas être pessimiste pour travailler là-dedans, avait très justement fait remarquer Louise.

Pendant la pause déjeuner, elle s'installa à la même table du même restaurant où elle commanda la même salade et se fit draguer par le même serveur que depuis des semaines.

La vie de Lily était ainsi, sans intérêt particulier, depuis le départ de James. En fait, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, tout était toujours de la faute de James depuis qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Elle se répétait souvent qu'elle ne devrait pas faire une telle fixation pour une histoire de quelques mois, mais quoiqu'elle dise à ses amies, elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Le soir, elle passa au supermarché pour acheter quelques yaourts, des fruits et légumes et un certain nombre de plaquettes de chocolat noir. Elle fit plusieurs pauses dans la rue : son sac était bien lourd.

-Super, la fin de journée…

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à son immeuble. Elle pensa pour une fois à prendre son courrier qu'elle coinça entre les tomates et les carottes. Quand elle se retourna, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait de lui piquer l'ascenseur.

-Hé ! Attendez !

La porte se rouvrit sur le sourire charmant d'un jeune homme tout aussi charmant, et tout aussi chargé qu'elle.

-Ah ! euh… pas grave… je vais attendre.

-Mais non, montez : on va se serrer.

Elle entra donc dans l'ascenseur avec ses sacs qu'elle posa en faisant attention à ne pas bloquer la porte, et à ne pas écraser les pieds de son voisin.

-Alors, ça tient toujours pour ce soir ? Je vous aurais bien invité hier, mais je ne pouvais pas être chez moi.

« Se pourrait-il que… ? »

-C'est d'accord, alors ?

-Je… euh…

-Vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas vous manger ! Et quelques autres amis seront là.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça… dit-elle en riant à moitié. Bon, d'accord…

-A tout à l'heure alors…

-Oui… ah ! Pardon, on est arrivés à mon étage… Oui, à toute à l'heure.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Thomas.

-Et moi Lily…

Elle se retrouva sur son palier et hésita à se cogner la tête contre le mur.

« Mais quelle idiote ! »

Elle rentra et fouilla dans sa corbeille pour trouver la papier qu'elle avait froissé rageusement.

'_Merci pour votre tournevis… Accepteriez vous de venir boire un apéro demain soir ?'_

Elle résista à l'envie de se foutre des baffes.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être.

Elle ouvrit la porte et derrière apparurent…

-Lou ? Olivia ? Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ?

-Tu croyais qu'on allait rester passives après le mot que tu nous as envoyé ?

Olivia regardait derrière la porte de la cuisine.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu trafiques ?

-Où nous as-tu caché le voisin ?

-Je me disais aussi…

-Ben raconte !

-Mais y'a rien à raconter !

-C'est cela oui !

-Ce soir, je suis invitée à un apéro chez lui…

-Pardon ?

-Tu vas vite en besogne…

-Pff, tu peux parler… Et c'est une proposition tout à fait innocente.

-Ahhh. Il ne verra donc aucun problème à ce que nous nous incrustions !

-Louise !

-Bah quoi, la dernière fois, c'était plutôt réussi non ?

-Hum, hum.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai : sujet tabou. Mais bon Lily, on ne dérangera personne… et sinon, on dégage !

-Voilà, adjugé, vendu. Et toi Lily, tu files te préparer !

-Mais je…

-Tut, tut, tut.

-Oh, c'est bon, j'ai le temps… et puis, il faut que je range mes courses !

-On s'en charge !

-Pour mettre le sucre dans le congélateur ?

-Aha. La dernière fois, c'était fait exprès, bec de banane !

-Bref… tu vas te préparer !! Juste…

-Oui ?

-Serait-il possible de t'emprunter un haut correct ?

-Et en plus, vous…

-Merci Lily !

-Je rêve : squatte d'appart, squatte de voisin, squatte de fringues…

-Squatte de frigo ?

-Ben voyons…

Lily était en train de se sécher les cheveux quand elle entendit de la musique.

-Mais… ça vient de chez moi !!

Elle déboula dans son salon pour tomber sur Louise et Olivia en train de se trémousser sur « Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ».

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi-fi où elle arrêta brusquement la musique.

Les deux filles se retournèrent. Louise prit un faux air désolé :

-J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher…

-Ouais, bien sûr… En espérant que le voisin… Thomas c'est ça ? aura compris le message…

-QUOI ? Mais vous êtes complètement allumées !

-Euh… en général, on peut t'inclure dans ce « vous »…

-Eh ! Il y a des limites quand même !

-Allez, Lils, on va pas s'engueuler…

-Non, mais franchement, vous exagérez… Ma vengeance sera terrible…

-C'est ce qu'on verra… En attendant, t'as bientôt fini ?

-Presque… mais je pense pas que ce soit une super idée que vous…

-Mais siii, c'est une idée géniale ! Allez, on y va !

-Oh ! 3 secondes !

Trois minutes plus tard, en fait, elle claqua la porte de son appart et elles montèrent ensemble. Olivia et Louise poussèrent Lily devant et elle sonna. Thomas leur ouvrit, mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de les saluer :

-Je suis désolée…, grimaça-t-elle en désignant ses deux amies derrière elle. Ca ne dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Au contraire, on est en déficit féminin ! Entrez !

Thomas leur présenta ses amis, principalement des garçons effectivement… Louise murmura à l'oreille de Lily :

-Pas mal, pas mal du tout… en plus, pas de petite copine à l'horizon… ça se présente trèèèès bien…

Quant à Olivia, elle s'était déjà dirigée d'un pas conquérant vers un brun ténébreux…

Lily s'installa dans le canapé où elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe pas Thomas, lui apportant un verre. Au début, elle ne sut pas vraiment de quoi lui parler… Elle fit tourner l'alcool dans son verre, le regarda et lui sourit. Il lui sourit aussi, mais il ne parlait toujours pas… un empoté ?

-Je vais vous paraître un parfait imbécile, mais vous savez que vous avez un sourire vraiment… intéressant !

Le fameux sourire se figea. Comment fallait-il prendre ça ?

-En fait, je prends des cours de dessins… en ce moment je suis sur les portraits… Enfin, ne vous méprenez pas, ça veut vraiment dire que vous avez un très joli sourire.

Elle failli éclater de rire. C'aurait été un fou rire un peu nerveux. Mais elle se contenta de sourire de plus belle et prit alors la parole pour entamer une vraie discussion. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une petite heure, au cours de laquelle on vint la resservir plusieurs fois. Il lui présenta ses amis, elle parla des siennes, de son travail, du sien… Quand elle se leva pour demander les toilettes, elle était déjà bien éméchée…

D'autres amis de Thomas venaient d'arriver, si on en jugeait la sonnette qui venait de retentir. Elle se mit debout et se tourna vers eux pour les saluer quand en regardant derrière une grande fille très brune, elle se figea. Pas vraiment besoin de présentations.

-James !

-Lily… ?

La dénommée se retourna vers Louise.

-Pourrais tu me foutre une baffe ou me verser un seau d'eau sur la tête, s'il te plaît ?

Louise la regarda d'un air effaré. Lily se justifia.

-Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Je viens de voir James.

-Lily… euh… comment dire ? Il est là.

-NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR !

Le silence s'était fait. James se plaça devant Lily. Elle le dévisagea. Elle avait oublié ses yeux… ces yeux…

Brusquement, elle se tourna vers Thomas, Thomas qui regardait la scène embarrassé, mais ne comprenant rien à ce qui se déroulait.

-Oh, non… non !

Sans faire attention à James, elle le bouscula et se dirigea vers le buffet où elle se servit un plein verre d'alcool. Mais quelqu'un l'empêcha de le boire cul sec. Du coup, elle s'en mit partout.

-Lily, tu arrêtes et tu te comportes comme une grande.

Olivia avait pris une voix grave.

-Je ne… peux pas !

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son amie et fondit en larmes.

Les gens autour regardaient d'un œil curieux la scène.

-Circulez, y'a rien à voir : ça faisait juste un peu trop de temps qu'elle s'était pas fait une bonne cuite ! Excusez là…

Elle chercha Thomas des yeux :

-S'il te plaît, tu veux bien m'aider à la redescendre ?

Puis elle s'adressa sèchement à James :

-Et toi, tu descends aussi, on a deux mots à te dire.

-JE NE VEUX PAS DE LUI CHEZ MOI !

Louise murmura à Olivia :

-Elle est vraiment enragée…

-Lily, t'es gentille : TU LA BOUCLES !

La jeune fille rousse se mit à sangloter pendant que Thomas passait son bras sous le sien et que James s'effondrait lui dans un canapé, se passant une main sur le visage.

* * *

**soow???**


	4. Chapitre 4 Partie 1

**Je suis de-so-lee pour tout le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre!!! mais je passais le bac... enfin, maintenant c'est terminé alors sa risque de venir plus vite!!! (en même temps, plus lent, ça devient difficile...).**

** Ouala donc la suite des aventures de notre Lily internationale!!! Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Un sourire éclairait le visage de Lily encore endormie. Mais plus longtemps. En effet, il était 6h59.

Quand le réveil retentit, elle grogna et l'éteignit avant de porter une main à son front.

-Oh, ma tête…

La lumière qui filtrait entre les rideaux mal tirés lui arriva en plein dans les yeux quand elle se redressa.

-Ouch : dur le réveil !

Elle posa les pieds par terre et traîna des pieds jusque dans la cuisine. Sur la table, elle découvrit une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit en baillant et lu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait le mot ; ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus et son visage se décomposait à vu d'œil. Quand elle eut fini sa lecture, elle éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir. D'ailleurs, elle manqua de se poser à coté du tabouret.

-C'était pas un cauchemar… ?

Elle se rendit soudain compte que l'heure tournait. Elle se précipita sous la douche, s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement, prenant bien soin de dissimuler les belles cernes qui révélaient une soirée mouvementée… C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Après s'être mis quelque chose dans le ventre, et ayant vu l'heure, elle décida de prendre le bus.

Sur le chemin, en regardant à travers la fenêtre du bus le fenêtre passer les voitures, elle réfléchissait à la lettre que lui avaient laissé ses amies.

_Bonjour Lily ! On espère que tu n'as pas trop mal dormi. En tout cas, à l'heure où on te laisse, tu dors comme un bébé… Peut-être parce que c'est ton Thomas qui t'a couché… _

_Bref, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut absolument qu'on se voie en assemblée très spéciale : James, Thomas, etc. Y'en a des choses à dire!_

_Car au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas (on ne sait jamais !), tu nous as fait une crise hier soir chez ton tout nouveau et très cher voisin… Il faut dire que retour de James + alcool ça fait pas très bon ménage… Enfin, l'affaire est un peu plus compliquée que ça… Viens ce soir chez Olivia vers 21h… Et n'essaye même pas de te défiler !_

_A ce soir !_

_Lou et Oli !_

Elle résista à l'envie d'appeler ses amies immédiatement pour savoir en quoi « l'affaire était plus compliquée ». Mais après tout, James n'en valait vraiment pas la peine ! (enfin... bref!) Là où l'affaire se compliquait un peu plus, c'était de savoir comment aller s'excuser auprès de Thomas. Enfin, elle trouverait bien quelque chose…

La journée passa très lentement, encore plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Lily ne cessait de se repasser les quelques images de la soirée, et elle en avait honte. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter ainsi. Elle décida d'agir comme si (presque) de rien n'était avec son voisin. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait laissé boire… Pas très crédible mais bon, elle devait s'en convaincre si elle voulait le recroiser sans avoir le désir de plonger derrière tout ce qui pourrait lui servir de cachette.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient de plus en plus nettement, et non plus sous forme de flashs. C'était comme si elle y était. L'air chaud, la musique forte, l'alcool, le sourire de Thomas, et le visage de James… et leurs yeux. Elle aurait dû tout de suite le remarquer : ils avaient les mêmes ! Ces yeux d'un brun foncé, un peu allongés… et le même regard, doux et perçant à la fois. Voilà ! Ce n'était pas une question de voisin sur qui elle flashait un peu trop rapidement, mais de personnes de la même famille qui généraient chez elle une certaine attraction ! Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle aurait dû le noter bien avant : même forme de visage, même manie de se passer les mains dans les cheveux…

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer mais elle essaya malgré tout de travailler efficacement : « Pas question que sous prétexte que James soit de retour, qu'il soit probablement de la famille de Thomas, et que je me sois tapée la pire honte de ma vie hier soir, je retombe en dépression… ». Effectivement, il n'y avait pas du tout de quoi !

A 18heures, elle fit un signe de la main au gardien du bâtiment où elle travaillait et se hâta de rentrer chez elle.

Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine (un record !), elle pensa à prendre son courrier et pour plus de sûreté, elle choisit de prendre les escaliers.

Arrivée au quatrième étage sans encombre, elle décida que c'était effectivement plus prudent : pas de rencontre fortuite et pas de proximité dérangeante avec qui que ce soit !

Lily posa son sac dans l'entrée et se fit un chocolat chaud, emportant avec une tablette de chocolat dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son canapé. Après avoir sérieusement entamé le chocolat elle s'y étala de tout son long, elle se mit à contempler son plafond.

« Il est blanc. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle se dit avant de s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans son sac. Elle fouilla précipitamment pour prendre l'appel, mais elle avait mis trop de temps à émerger, et il fut basculé sur sa messagerie. Elle soupira et regarda l'heure. 21h10… Olivia habitait à vingt minutes…

-Et m….

Elle se frotta les yeux, ne se souvenant que trop tard qu'elle avait du mascara.

-Oh ! Mais j'ai la poisse c'est pas possible !

A bien y réfléchir, elle devait réellement l'avoir car lorsqu'elle eut parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres en courant, elle sentit une grosse goutte s'écraser sur son crâne. Elle hésita à se jeter sous les roues du premier véhicule qui passait dans la rue. Elle devait vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote, immobile au milieu du trottoir alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, car le conducteur d'une moto l'interpella. Elle se retourna et eu un rire nerveux.

Le conducteur en question s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route et, ayant enlevé son casque, elle ne le reconnu que trop bien.

-… Salut Thomas…

-Salut Lily ! Ca va pas ? Tu as l'air un peu désemparée là…

« Non, pas possible », songea-t-elle.

-Euh… C'est vrai ?

Il lui fit un sourire coupable.

-Ok… je m'en doutais un peu.

Il commençait à pleuvoir sérieusement.

-Tu vas quelque part ? Je peux t'emmener si tu veux…

« Je craque… il est parfait ce garçon»

-Je dirais pas non mais…

-Je sais, tu seras tout autant mouillée… mais tu arriveras plus vite !

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

-C'était plutôt que je veux pas t'ennuyer…

-Mais non !! Allez, viens là.

La pluie avait redoublé quand elle mit sur sa tête le casque qu'il lui avait sorti. Elle grimpa derrière lui en lui indiquant et Thomas démarra en trombe. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha aux épaules du jeune homme. Qu'est ce qu'elle était bien là...

En quelques minutes où ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, Lily se retrouva en bas de chez son amie. Elle descendit de la moto et posa le pied dans une flaque.

« Ca m'aurait étonné… »

La pluie s'était calmée et on pouvait voir un coin de ciel bleu qui semblait pousser les nuages gris, au loin.

Elle enleva le casque et le tendit à Thomas qui lui aussi avait ôté le sien.

-Vous voilà arrivée, princesse…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Bon, je suis désolé, c'est pas un carrosse mais bon…

-C'était pas ça qui m'a étonné… enfin… merci beaucoup, beaucoup… je te revaudrai ça !

-J'aimerais bien savoir comment…

-Oh, je trouverai bien ! Bon, il faut vraiment que je monte parce que je vais me faire gronder très fort, là.

-Tes parents ?

-Pire, mes meilleures amies…

-Ah, je vois…

-A ce propos pour hier soir, je…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça… j'en ai vu de pires…

-Mais quand même…

-Je te dis que c'est rien… d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien comprendre…

Lily le coupa.

-Je t'expliquerai… un jour !

Elle sourit malicieusement et l'embrassa vivement sur la joue en posant sa main sur son épaule… Elle lui chuchota :

-Le prince n'était pas mal non plus…

Elle laissa glisser sa main le long de son bras en s'éloignant et il essaya de retenir sa main au dernier moment pour l'attirer à lui. Mais elle s'était déjà dégagée.

Elle l'entendit redémarrer sa moto quand elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble. Elle songea : « A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Lily ? »

* * *

**Je vous promets, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite de ce chapitre!**


	5. Chapitre 4 Partie 2

Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre... oui, parce que j'ai décidé que un chapitre devait toujours commencer par un réveil de Lily... surement une exigence ridicule mais bon...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Elle courut dans les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant en panne. Elle manqua de se casser la figure entre le quatrième et le cinquième mais arriva en un unique morceau au sixième.

Elle sonna et Olivia vint lui ouvrir en regardant sa montre.

-21h20… qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé !! on ne t'attendais pas avant 22h…

-Oh, c'est malin… disons que… on m'a accompagné…

-On ?

-Oui, on.

-Et…. ?

-Rien.

-Non, mais qui est-ce ???

Lily lui sourit sadiquement (pour la choupinette :P).

-Où est Louise ?

-Lily… Si tu ne me dis pas, tu risques de rester toute la soirée trempée sur le palier de ma porte.

-Comme tu voudras…

-LILY !!!

-Ouh… qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Louise, help ! Lily nous cache des choses !!

-Lily, il y a une part de fraisier qui n'attend que toi…

-Ok ! C'était Thomas !

-Thomas ?

-Louise, laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai… mais c'est genial (prononcer à l'espagnol.. cf L'auberge espagnole :-D) !

-Et mon fraisier ?

-Non, en fait on n'en a pas… mais est-ce que quelqu'un serait assez aimable pour me mettre au courant ! Ca m'intéresse !

-Traîtresse !!!

-Et fière de l'être.

Olivia, toute excitée, exposa la situation à Louise pendant que Lily enlevait son manteau trempé et se passait un coup de coup de brosse en se regardant dans le miroir. « Dire qu'il m'a vu comme ça… »

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Louise et Olivia l'attendaient pour savoir la suite.

Deux minutes plus tard, Louise poussait un cri d'indignation.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es éloignée ? Mais qui est ce qui m'a foutu une cruche pareille ?

-Merci Lou… j'apprécie.

-Non, mais t'exagères !! Olivia, dis quelque chose !!

-…

-Olivia ?

-Je suis dépitée…

Lily et Louise éclatèrent de rire en même temps en voyant la mine déconfite de Olivia.

-Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

Olivia et Louise la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

-On te fait un dessin ?

-Mais mettez vous un peu à ma place !

-Quoi ta place ? Je vois pas où est le problème !

-Binh…

-C'est bien ce que je disais : il n'y en a pas !

-Mais…

-Quoi ? Tu nous fais un blocage ? Tu dis ça à chaque fois !

-Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps…

-Admettons. Et alors ?

-Moi, je ne…

-Lily… on ne te demande pas de te marier avec lui. Juste d'être un peu plus dégourdie !

-Je rajouterais d'aller au bout de tes convictions. Non parce que le coup du 'le prince n'était pas mal non plus', certes c'est ridicule hors contexte, mais t'imagines le pauvre, tout ce qu'il doit être en train de psycoter pour essayer de comprendre… Ah les femmes !

-Euh, Lou, aux dernières nouvelles t'en est une.

-Trop aimable…

-Bon, les filles c'est pas la fin du monde !

-Mouais…

Le sourire de Lily fondit soudainement quand elle se souvint du but de cette soirée entre filles.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? t'es en train de réaliser que t'as laissé passer une chance incroyable ?

-Non… J'étais en train de penser à… hier soir.

-Ah. D'accord. C'est vrai.

Un grand silence se fit.

-En fait, on préférait te voir _avant._

-Avant quoi ?

-Bah avant que James vienne te voir.

-Aha.

-Lily…

-Non, il est hors de question que…

-C'est pour ça qu'on voulait te voir avant.

-Non, mais quoi que vous disiez, ça ne changera rien au fait que ce type…

-Calme toi. Je te rappelle c'est ce type qui fait que toi tu nous fait des « blocages » avec les garçons.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Et la marmotte…

-Mais je vous jure. Je suis passée à autre chose !

-C'est drôle, mais t'es pas très convaincante !

Lily fronça les sourcils pour prendre une expression de colère.

-Et là ?

Ses deux amies se regardèrent en riant.

-Toujours pas… Ecoute-le au moins.

-Tu sais, s'il avait voulu me dire quelque chose, il me l'aurait dit avant !

-Pas forcément…

-J'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus, surtout maintenant…

-Maintenant que ?

-Thomas… Au fait, il a dit quoi hier soir ?

-Ah oui, Thomas… Rien, il est très bien ce garçon

-Enfin, si avec lui aussi tu fais un blocage…

-Mais arrêtez avec vos blocages !! je ne suis pas bloquée ou je ne sais trop quoi !!

Olivia prit un air sérieux

-Lily… hier soir, quand tu as vu James… tu n'as pas réagi comme tu l'aurais fait si tu étais passée à autre chose.

-J'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-C'est pas un argument en ta faveur, ça…

Louise fit signe à Olivia de ne pas envenimer la situation (on en dit des choses, avec des signes !).

-Ecoute.

-Non !

-Lily, fait pas ta gamine. James a rompu sans préavis. Ok. Pas de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps. Ok. Retour sans préavis également hier soir. Ok. Mais comme toi tu n'étais pas en état de l'écouter, nous on a fait un entretien de… préentretien…

-Et ?

-C'est à lui de tout te dire. Nous on est là pour que tu acceptes de le voir. Parce qu'on estime que tu dois l'écouter.

-Si vous n'avez aucun argument à me donner, c'est mort.

-De toute façon, on sait que t'accepteras.

-Pourquoi ?

-On te laisse pas le choix…

-Ah bon ? Sinon quoi ?

Louise regarda Olivia.

-On a un moyen de pression ?

Olivia fit semblant de réfléchir intensément.

-Oui ! J'ai trouvé. On va aller voir Thomas et on lui raconte tout.

-Tout ?

-Bah ouais, on trouvera sûrement des choses très embarrassantes sur toi à lui dire, genre que tu suces encore ton pouce…

-Oh !!! c'est même pas vrai. J'ai arrêté l'été dernier !!

- Lily, tu ne le feras croire à personne !

En réponse, elle se prit un coussin sur la tête.

S'en suivit un combat dont aucune ne sortit indemne… Ce furent donc les cheveux décoiffés et les joues rouges qu'elles se mirent à table.

Le sujet « James » ne fut plus abordé de la soirée et tout le monde s'en trouva satisfait. Pour Olivia et Louise, il ne faisait aucun doute que Lily laisserait James lui parler. Pour Lily, il était clair que James ne s'adresserait jamais qu'à sa porte.

* * *

Voilà... une petite review? j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre vavis à propos de ce qui manque ou de ce qui va pas... ou de ce qui va bien! je ne suis pas contre non plus :D. Merci en tout cas de toutes vos reviews; même si je ne reply pas :S, elles me font réellement très plaisir...

A très bientôt, j'espère!!


	6. Chapitre 5

**J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue... Je vous poste donc ce nouveau chapitre... que j'ai bien aimé écrire... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur…» (1)

Tout en se servant un café, Lily sourit.

Elle n'était pas rentrée très tard, n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool, et était même en forme, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un matin à 7h45.

Elle s'assit et tourna le bouton de sa radio. Pas qu'elle n'aimât pas cette chanson, mais elle lui rappelait des souvenirs assez récents qu'elle essayait d'oublier.

« Love me, Love me, say that you love me… » (2)

Hum…

-Bon, c'est pas grave… on fera avec !

Elle sirota le liquide brûlant en ne pensant… à rien… pour une fois qu'elle ne se prenait pas la tête !

Elle mis la tasse dans l'évier, passa dans la salle de bain, puis rassembla ses affaires pour les balancer dans son sac. Elle attrapa un tube de rouge à lèvres, s'en passa une couche et claqua la porte.

Il faisait beau en ce mercredi… Les oiseaux chantaient… Ok, c'étaient plus des pigeons qui roucoulaient mais bon… Lily se prit même à chantonner ! Et elle n'engueula pas le conducteur de la voiture qui faillit lui rouler sur les pieds.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et se mit à travailler. C'est fou comme le temps passe plus vite quand on ne regarde pas sa montre toutes les cinq minutes : elle fut presque surprise lorsqu'une fille qui travaillait avec elle vint lui proposer d'aller déjeuner.

-Déjà l'heure ?

-Me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu le temps passer…

-Bah… j'étais absorbée par une affaire…

-C'était quoi ?

-Une histoire de bonne femme qui s'était fait voler son rat domestique et accusait son voisin de l'avoir empoisonné…

-Pardon ?

-Je t'assure !

-Les gens deviennent fous !

-Je te le fais pas dire… Pas que je n'aime pas les rats…

-Beurk ! Bon, tu viens déjeuner, tant que j'ai encore faim ?

Lily se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit l'autre stagiaire. Elles s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre pour croquer dans leur sandwich.

-Bon, Lily, dis moi ce qui te met dans une telle humeur… Non parce que l'histoire du rat est très… divertissante, mais je doute que cela en soit la cause…

-Rooh, j'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais depuis quelques temps, tu avais plutôt la tête d'une déprimée…

-Tout de suite les grands mots !

-Peut-être… quoiqu'il en soit, raconte moi !

-Raconter quoi ?

-Bah, le garçon !

Lily faillit s'étouffer avec une tomate.

-Quel garçon ?

-C'est souvent un garçon qui se cache derrière une si bonne humeur !

-Tu parles, moi je dirais plutôt que ce sont eux qui sont la cause de nos déprimes…

-C'est une façon de voir les choses…

Lily réussit donc à esquiver l'interrogatoire. Cela lui trotta tout de même dans la tête tout l'après-midi : elle devait être un peu trop expressive… Mais après tout, peu importait ! Elle avait le droit d'être de bonne humeur, quand même ! Et si c'était grâce à Thomas, et bien tant mieux !

Ce fut sur cette bonne pensée qu'elle quitta le bureau, d'autant plus qu'elle finissait son stage la semaine suivante… « Enfin libérée ! » Elle aurait même deux petites semaines de vacances avant de reprendre les cours à la fac ! Le bonheur…

Elle rentra chez elle toute pétillante et prit les escaliers. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec…

-Une vieille connaissance !

Pour le coup, Lily ne s'y attendait pas du tout… Elle soupira intérieurement. Rien ne pouvait, ne devait entacher sa bonne humeur…

-Quand on en rencontre un, un des autres n'est jamais loin…

-Sirius, pour vous servir, miss Lily-Jolie !

-C'est ça, alors si tu pouvais me rendre le grand service de dégager de mon chemin…

Il bloquait en effet le passage.

-je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu es sur mon chemin !

-Oh, joue pas à ça ! Non mais quel gamin, je vous jure.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas d'humeur ?

-Je pourrais l'être… mais j'en ai vraiment pas envie. Vois tu, je fais un grand effort de self-control pour ne pas être trop agressive…

-C'est revoir James qui te met dans cet état ? Il paraît que ça ne t'a pas trop réussi...

-Je ne suis pas dans « cet état » et pour le reste, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…

Lily commençait à bouillonner. Voir Sirius, c'était la confirmation que James était bien de retour.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un Sirius gesticulant.

-Ouhou, Lily-Jolie !? Je te dérange peut-être ?

-Comment dire… oui ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J'étais venue récupérer un ou deux trucs qui traînaient… Je comprends pas vraiment en quoi ça le dérangeait, mais bon…

-Merci, épargne moi le détail…

Une voix surgit de derrière Lily.

-Faut-il préciser que le truc est un caleçon violet et vert qui traînait derrière le canapé ? Je suis pas allé vérifier s'il était sale mais bon…

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle se trouvait bloquée entre Sirius et Thomas dans l'escalier étroit… Comment faire pour éviter toute remarque de l'un ou de l'autre ?

Elle décida de s'asseoir sur sa marche.

-Bon, et bien quand vous aurez fini votre conversation, je pourrai peut-être rentrer chez moi ?

-Moi, je trouve qu'on est très bien installés ici… Quelqu'un va chercher des gâteaux apéros ?, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour.

Thomas le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Mais une quatrième voix surgit de derrière Thomas cette fois.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

Les trois jeunes gens firent alors leur sourire le plus innocent à leur gardienne, ou ancienne gardienne.

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager l'escalier ! Et plus vite que ça ! Non mais !

Même Sirius n'osa rien répondre et se hâta à l'étage supérieur où il appela l'ascenseur.

-Salut les djeuns ! C'est pas tout, mon caleçon violet et vert attend de retrouver sa place parmi mes autres caleçons d'aussi bon goût !

Lily soupira.

-Un plaisir de te revoir, Lily-Jolie, et passe le bonjour à Olivia de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas !

Olivia et Sirius étaient sortis ensemble durant… trois jours : « pour le fun ». Puis d'un commun accord, ils étaient retournés à d'autres conquêtes…

Quelqu'un toussota derrière elle qui était restée sans bouger dans l'escalier.

-Oups ! désolée Thomas… un passage à vide !

-Je vois ça… Mais c'est rien…

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire éclatant. « Prions pour que je n'ai pas un résidu de la salade du déjeuner dans les dents. »

Mais il sembla que non, car Thomas lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi grand.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser que tu as oublié tes… chaussures chez moi.

Lily rougit. Elle avait en effet enlevé ses escarpins avec la permission de son hôte… et ses amies n'y avaient apparemment pas pensé…

-Désolée…

-C'est rien !

Elle répondit en riant, tout en montant jusqu'à l'étage de Thomas :

-Avec toi, ce n'est jamais rien !

-Et bien…

-Merci…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ta discrétion.

-Oh, ce n'est…

Ils étaient arrivés au cinquième. Lily posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Il esquissa un sourire et l'écarta en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Puis il s'approcha de Lily qui ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du coup de Thomas en sentant une pression sur ses lèvres. Lui referma ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, il s'écarta et lui demanda en murmurant :

-Tu veux pas entrer ?

Elle acquiesça en rougissant. Il fouilla dans sa poche en tenant la main de Lily. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'appartement et il lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Elle accepta un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit du bout des fesses sur le canapé ? Soudainement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se mit à se ronger les ongles.

Elle leva la tête en entendant Thomas revenir. Il posa deux verres sur la table basse et s'installa à coté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle décida de ne pas se prendre la tête et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa aller en arrière sur le canapé et elle se retrouva bientôt pratiquement allongée sur lui. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait plus du tout mal à l'aise !

Sauf quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et James apparaître derrière. Ils se redressèrent vivement tous les deux.

-James, ça te dirait pas de nous foutre un peu la paix ?

Mais James n'écoutait pas Thomas et regardait de son regard le plus perçant la malheureuse Lily qui ne savait plus où se mettre

* * *

_(1) de Tryo_

_(2) de The Cardigans_

**Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre? (ne me tuez pas, mais la suite n'est pas encore prête... je me dépêche, je me dépêche!!)**

****


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bon, ce chapitre est... enfin vous comprendrez en le lisant... j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Lily s'étira mollement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil semblait s'être invité : c'était un bon présage pour la journée… Elle poussa sa couverture et s'assit dans son lit en tendant le bras pour attraper son réveil : 10h 35… très bien. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain en attrapant au passage sa serviette qui traînait sur une chaise. Elle fit couler de l'eau brûlante et se glissa sous la douche.

-Hum… je pourrais y rester des heures… Mais pas question d'être en retard !

Elle sortit de la douche avec une serviette nouée sur les cheveux, et une autre autour de la poitrine. Elle mit ainsi l'eau de son café à chauffer et ses tartines à griller et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était encore le nez dans son placard pour chercher quoi se mettre sur le dos… La moitié de ses habits avaient atterri sur son lit, et l'autre par terre. Elle dénicha finalement un malheureux tee-shirt vert et un jean clair. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était bien la peine de retourner ses placards pour ça… Elle soupira, roula en boule le tas d'habits et les casa plus qu'elle ne les rangea dans son armoire. Elle soupira puis se retourna brusquement en sentant une odeur de brûlé.

-Oh, oh…

Elle accourut dans la cuisine. Une épaisse fumée noire sortait de son grille-pain.

-Et censuré !!

Elle débrancha l'appareil et entreprit d'en extraire le pain carbonisé, et, bien évidemment, se brûla.

-Aiiiiiieuuuuuu !

Elle s'empressa de tourner le robinet d'eau froide pour y passer son doigt, mais le jet était trop puissant, et il l'éclaboussa. Elle éteint l'eau au bout de quelques secondes et prit dans une trousse de secours un pansement qu'elle eut bien du mal à se coller sur l'index.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et admira le désastre : flaque d'eau devant l'évier, grille-pain qui continuait de fumer, des miettes noires tout autour (et surtout par terre), et une odeur… forte de cramé.

On frappa alors à la porte. Lily alla ouvrir.

-Miss Evans ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La miss Evans en question lança un regard interrogatif à la gardienne, du genre « mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

-J'ai vu de la fumée noire sortir de votre fenêtre depuis la cour… j'ai craint un début d'incendie !!

-Oh… non, ne vous inquiétez pas… juste mon pain qui a brûlé… j'ai l'habitude…

La femme la regarda de haut en bas.

-Vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, aucun problème…

-Bon, et bien bonne journée…

-Vous aussi…

Lily claqua la porte et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, se regarda dans le miroir. Mais cette fois-ci, elle explosa de rire.

-Je comprends mieux son expression en me voyant...

Apparemment, les miettes n'avaient pas seulement trouvé refuge sur le carrelage de sa cuisine, mais aussi dans ses cheveux, et son tee-shirt était trempé…

-Bon, c'est pas gagné, on reprend à zéro !

Elle retourna sous la douche se relaver les cheveux, choisit rapidement un top et un bermuda, beurra ses tartines non grillées et bu son café pas trop chaud !

-Y'a du progrès, mais du coup, je suis en retard…

Après un denier coup d'œil sur le chantier qu'était sa cuisine, elle décida de ranger à son retour et après s'être faite belle d'un coup de blush sur les joues et un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, elle partit de chez elle. Il était déjà 11h15…

-Et il m'attend à 11h30…

Par chance, elle ne rata pas le bus et arriva à l'heure à l'endroit prévu. Son portable vibra dans son sac, et elle se mit à le chercher. L'envie de le retourner la prit, mais elle trouva juste à temps le téléphone pour décrocher.

-Oui, allô ?

-…

-Oui, c'est moi…

-…

-Ah, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles…

-…

-Ah non, là je ne suis pas du tout d'accord…

-…

-Je raccroche si j'ai envie !

-…

-Remus, si tu prends son parti, je ne t'écouterai pas. Tu sais bien, toi, dans quel état ça ma mis…

-…

-Non, je ne veux pas !

-…

-Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre : il a beau être ton meilleur ami, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça !!

-…

-Pour toi ? Bien sûr…

Lily sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sourit.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je te rappellerai plus tard.

-…

-Oui, je te promets… A bientôt.

Elle raccrocha au moment où elle embrassait Thomas. Puis elle se détacha et lui prit la main.

-Alors, ce cours de dessin ?

-Rien d'exceptionnel, en ce moment, on dessine des mains…

-Oh… Alors on fait quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… mais je veux fêter la fin de mon stage dignement !

Plus d'une semaine et demi était en effet passée depuis que James avait fait son apparition dans le salon de Thomas.

_Oo°Flash-Back°oO_

_-James, ça te dirait pas de nous foutre un peu la paix ?_

_Mais James n'écoutait pas Thomas et regardait de son regard le plus perçant la malheureuse Lily qui ne savait plus où se mettre._

_-James ?_

_Le nommé détourna son regard de Lily._

_-Je suis désolé… je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... Enfin, te connaissant, Thomas, j'aurais dû…_

_-C'est ça… Fous le camp !_

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous laisse à vos…_

_Il jeta un regard dénigrant sur le canapé… et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il s'adressa à Lily._

_- Simplement, je n'aurais pas cru ça de_ toi_…_

_A ces mots, Lily réagit et se leva._

_-Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles on ne s'attend pas, James… Alors évite de me faire ta morale…_

_James s'était retourné et se planta devant Lily qui fulminait._

_-Il te suffirait de m'écouter, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as bien mieux à faire, non ?_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui coller une gifle. Il ne réagit pas. Elle lui murmura :_

_-Depuis le temps que ça aurait dû t'arriver…_

_-Ca ne te ressemble tellement pas, Lily…_

_-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Les choses ont changé… Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Maintenant, je crois que tu peux nous laisser… On a plus rien à se dire._

_Il approcha sa main de la joue de Lily, comme pour la caresser, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul._

_-Lily, il faut que…_

_-Il ne faut rien. C'est trop tard. Laisse moi vivre !!_

_Thomas s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Lily._

_James ne dit plus rien et claqua la porte derrière lui._

_Lily retint ses larmes : elles n'avaient aucune raison de lui venir… Thomas l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais il ne lui posa aucune question._

_Oo°°oO_

Lily se tourna vers Thomas. Il paraissait préoccupé.

-Ca va ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et retrouva son charmant sourire.

-Oui, oui… c'est rien.

Lily pouffa.

-C'est rien ? D'accord, je commence à m'y habituer… Bon, alors, tu m'emmènes où ?

-Il fait beau… pourquoi pas un petit tour de Paris en moto ?

-Je suis d'accord si on s'arrête à l'île saint Louis…

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu verras…

-On est partis !!

Il l'entraîna en courant. Sur leur passage, les pigeons s'envolaient. Deux gamins…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Ils étaient sur les quais. Lily se serrait contre Thomas pour ne pas se prendre tout le vent dans la figure. Elle était bien avec lui. En songeant à ça, le visage de James apparut dans son esprit. « Avec lui aussi, j'étais bien… » Mais elle refusa de diriger plus longtemps ses pensées vers le demi-frère de Thomas. Il ne devait plus être que ça dans son esprit : même plus son ex, même plus un beau garçon, juste de demi-frère de Thomas… un jeune homme qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui !

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par Lily. Ils abandonnèrent le véhicule et ce fut au tour de Lily d'entraîner Thomas au milieu des touristes qui eux se pressaient vers la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris. Elle s'arrêta devant un marchand de glaces.

-Les meilleures de tout Paris !!

Elle choisit pistache, il testa marron glacé.

-Tu t'en mets partout !!

-Tu devrais te voir, toi !

Lily grimaça et se lécha les babines, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Thomas…

-Pff… alors, voyons ce que vaut marron glacé !

Elle embrassa Thomas.

Ils passèrent devant la Tour Eiffel et le Trocadéro, il lui proposa d'essayer la montgolfière du parc André Citroën, elle préféra un tour de carrousel à Montmartre…

Ils rentrèrent fourbus chez eux.

-Je te fais pas entrer, c'est un champ de bataille chez moi…

-D'accord…

-Demain, je vais chez mes parents…

-Moi aussi…

Elle sourit.

-J'ai vraiment passé une journée… parfaite !

Elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement. En voyant ce qui l'attendait, elle grimaça.

-Enfin, presque !

-Je peux en dire autant... merci...

-Tu sais qu'on fait vraiment dans le romantico-pathétique ?

-… et alors ?

-T'as raison.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et ferma doucement la porte.

* * *

**Pas trop gnangnan, j'espère :-S. Bon, de toute façon, la suite devrait venir, et pas dans le même genre...**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello!! j'ai été rapide non:D**

**Je comprends pas qu'autant de personne detestent Thomas... lol. Enfin, je crois que j'ai compris: James rassemble plus de suffrages que le blondinet...**

**Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte une petite mise au point, pour que vous compreniez ce qui se passe dans la tête de Lily... Et un peu plus que ça, quand même... :)**

**J'espère, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lily, dans son demi sommeil, entendit des pas au dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure. Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux. 

-Pff… déjeuner de famille… quelle réjouissance !

Elle s'extirpa des couvertures et d'abord prit un léger petit déjeuner (« pas besoin de me bourrer, avec tout ce que je risque de manger à midi… ») avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle fit dans sa tête la liste des choses à ne pas faire : ne pas grimacer quand sa grand-tante lui bavera dessus… euh l'embrassera, ne pas donner un coup de pied dans les jouets de son insupportable cousin, ne pas prendre sa petite cousine dans les bras, sous peine de se faire vomir dessus… et surtout, surtout, ne pas adresser la parole à Petunia, encore moins à son fiancé.

-Comme ça, la journée devrait être supportable !

Elle fit bien attention à ne pas mettre de décolleté (ne pas chercher à s'attirer des remarques de sa grand-mère) et après un regard dans le miroir, jugeant qu'elle pouvait très bien pendant une journée jouer son rôle de petite fille modèle, elle sortit de chez elle.

Quelques nuages éparts décoraient le ciel, mais le soleil commençait déjà à lui chauffer le dos. Elle s'arrêta dans une pâtisserie pour acheter une tarte…

-aux fraises, s'il vous plaît.

Au moins, elle aurait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de tenir les longues heures qu'allaient durer le déjeuner : le dessert…

Elle arriva vers midi chez ses parents, en avance donc sur le reste de sa famille.

-Ma chérie !

-Bonjour, maman… je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

-Non, non c'est bon ma puce, va voir ton père, il sera très content de te voir !

Lily se dirigea donc vers la grande cuisine où son père était très probablement en train de surveiller la cuisson du repas.

-Lily !

-Salut papa ! Ca va ?

-Maintenant que je suis sure que tu déjeunes avec nous, tout va bien… j'avais peur de m'ennuyer à table… Tu sais comment est la famille de ta mère…

-Oh, que oui…

Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce pour rejoindre la mère de Lily qui s'affairait dans la salle à manger.

-Alors, mon trésor, qu'est ce que tu nous raconte de beau ? On n'a plus beaucoup de nouvelles de toi ces temps-ci. Tu as rencontré un garçon ?

-Maman…

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit.

-Ah, les voilà !

Son père lui chuchota : « Sauvée par le gong ! »

Malheureusement, ce fut lorsqu'ils furent tous à table que sa mère eut le bon goût de relancer le sujet.

-Et toi, Lily, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit… quand est ce que tu nous ramènes un jeune homme à déjeuner ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. « Merci maman… » Elle se sentit rougir quand une voix lança.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux pas qu'elle nous ramène ses copains à déjeuner, maman… Parce que s'ils sont tous dans le même genre que James…

-James ?

« Merci Pétunia… » Sa mère répéta :

-Qui est James, mon sucre d'orge?

Lily inspira pour prendre la parole, mais sa sœur fut plus rapide.

-Un bon à rien, un fils à papa qui était en train de mal tourner…

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle sentit un coup sous la table : son père, qui essayait de lui faire comprendre que s'énerver n'arrangerait rien. Mais sa mère ne put s'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée.

-C'est vrai, ma Lily ?

« Tiens, elle a arrêté ses surnoms insupportables… »

-Tu sais, maman…

-Evidemment que c'est vrai !

Lily ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

-Petunia, je crois que je ne t'ai RIEN demandé. Et je te ferai remarquer que, moi, je n'ai jamais osé faire une seule remarque à propos de tes choix dans tes copains… Alors, merci de me laisser m'exprimer.

-Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Le silence s'était fait autour de la table. Même les plus petits regardaient de leurs yeux enfantins successivement l'une puis l'autre sœur, attendant la suite.

-Rien du tout. Simplement, je tenais à te faire remarquer que James a toujours été correct envers toi, tu pourrais peut-être en faire autant…

-Une fois de plus, tu prends sa défense. Je croyais qu'il t'avait largué !

On entendit un « oh ! » : sûrement sa grand-tante…

Lily sentit sa gorger se serrer. Ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Là encore, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu arrêtes avec tes histoires sans lendemain…

Lily se leva brusquement.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? Et bien vas-y, dis que je suis une traînée pendant que tu y es !!

Elle jeta sa serviette à coté de son assiette et sortit de table. Mais Pétunia avait décidé de lui pourrir sa journée, car elle chuchota quand Lily passa derrière elle :

- Tu es vraiment d'une immaturité sans borne, même pas capable de te tenir à table !

Lily s'arrêta :

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, aux dernières nouvelles ! Et si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je préfère mes histoires sans lendemain à des fiançailles avec un goinfre imbécile !

Pétunia ouvrit grand la bouche et Vernon, qui était en train de s'empiffrer, s'arrêta pour dévisager sa future belle sœur.

Mais Lily avait claqué la porte de la salle à manger derrière elle. Son père fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais il fut arrêté par son épouse.

-Laisse, j'y vais.

Puis, d'une vois plus forte, elle s'adressa à sa famille.

-N'hésitez pas à vous resservir ! Il reste des pommes de terre…

Puis elle se leva discrètement, alors que les conversations reprenaient entre les membres de sa famille assis.

Elle monta dans l'ancienne chambre de ses fille, qui n'avait pas changé depuis leur départ : toujours les mêmes photos accrochées au mur, toujours les tiroirs des bureaux pleins. Enfin, Pétunia avait fait du rangement, emportant avec elle quelques boites de souvenirs… mais Lily n'avait jamais voulu… comme pour se prouver qu'elle avait encore sa place dans sa famille, bien qu'elle s'en éloigne sensiblement.

La mère de Lily trouva sa fille recroquevillée entre la tête du lit et le mur, les jambes repliées sous son menton, les yeux rouges mais les larmes ne roulant pas sur ses joues. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit sa mère pousser la porte.

-Je peux ?

Lily sourit tristement. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, sa mère avait toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin. Et sans poser de question. Pour Lily, sa maman, c'était d'un côté celle qui trouvait des sobriquets ridicules, celle qui ne faisait pas assez attention à ce qu'elle disait, demandait, un peu maladroite et tête en l'air. De l'autre côté, c'était sa maman à son écoute, ou simplement présente, avec la peur de dire une nouvelle maladresse.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman… Il n'y a que Pétunia et moi qui sommes en cause… C'est moi qui dois m'excuser… encore une fois, j'ai gâché le déjeuner.

-Oh, c'est rien, ta grand-mère n'a rien dû comprendre et tes tantes auront tout oublié dès que leurs enfants rappelleront leur présence.

-Tu parles, je vais encore en entendre parler pendant six mois : Lily, la cousine qui fait des scandales...

-Tu ne dois pas t'en faire… c'est vraiment la dernière chose qui doit te préoccuper…

-Merci maman…

Elle se glissa dans ses bras.

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai rencontré un garçon. Il s'appelle Thomas. Et… je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux, mais il est adorable…

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

-Je… j'en sais rien. Tu comprends, James, tu sais je t'en avais un peu parlé… Je pensais vraiment qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre… et… il m'a laissé tomber… alors que tout était presque parfait… Je me dis que Thomas doit être pareil… Et en plus…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-… en plus, j'ai revu James… juste avant de sortir avec Thomas… c'est son demi-frère.

Il y eu un petit silence.

-Tu avais reparlé avec James depuis votre… rupture ?

-… Non… je l'avais jamais revu.

-Et tu lui as parlé depuis ?

-Non plus…

-Je vois…

Lily s'éloigna de sa mère pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… J'ai peur de me tromper sur toute la ligne, de ne pas faire ce que je devrais… Et en plus de tout ça, je me dis que le droit, ce n'était peut-être pas pour moi… Ca m'ennuie tellement… Et c'est trop tard maintenant…

La mère de Lily prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains…

-Ma chérie… D'abord, laisse moi te dire que tu avais la possibilité de faire tout ce que tu voulais à la sortie du lycée… tu n'as pas choisi ça par hasard… Tu vas voir… je suis sure que tu vas y trouver ta place… et de toute façon, il n'est jamais trop tard. D'autre part, tu es une jeune fille formidable, personne ne dira le contraire, et je suis persuadée qu'au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu dois faire avec ces garçons… Ne te laisse pas influencer par ce qui ne devrait pas… Demandes toi ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi, et toi seule…

Lily avait commencé à se ronger les ongles… Sa mère rit.

-Et je t'en prie, ne reprends pas cette mauvaise habitude pour un garçon !!

Lily rangea ses deux mains derrière son dos et sourit.

-On va la manger cette tarte aux fraises ?

Après le déjeuner, les adultes prirent un café. Lily, elle, choisit de rester avec ses cousins, plus jeunes. Elle accepta même de s'occuper de sa petite cousine : tant pis pour son chemisier !

Elle rentra chez elle perdue dans ses pensées et en bas de son immeuble, elle se cogna contre un jeune homme.

-Pardon, je… Remus !

-Lily… je t'attendais… Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, et comme tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone…

-Oh, je suis désolée, j'étais chez mes parents, j'avais laissé mon portable éteint.

-Enfin… du coup, je suis passé voir si tu étais encore en vie…

-Pff… On s'est eu au téléphone hier !!

-Oui…

-Tu sais, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais c'est pas la peine… Tu veux monter ?

-Non, non, merci, je passais juste…

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Ecoutes, Lily… c'est assez simple.

-Si c'est à propos de James, je…

-Oui, évidemment, c'est à propos de James. Ne t'emportes pas Lily… Mais tu nous l'as mis dans un état… Alors je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être revenir sur ta décision de ne pas lui parler…

-Est-ce que lui m'en a donné les moyens quand j'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi ?

-Lily ! Ne fais pas ton enfant capricieuse ! Tu aurais voulu avoir cette chance… alors pourquoi ne pas lui la laisser ?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez, tous, à me traiter de gamine immature, ou capricieuse ?!? Vous ne vous mettez jamais à ma place !

-Lily, calme toi… je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, je suis désolé… Simplement, essaye de le comprendre…

-Objectivement, ça donne : On filait le parfait amour. Puis, "bye bye je me casse". Après, aucune nouvelles. Et quand je rencontre un mec sympa, il faut que ce soit le frère de James, et James n'est pas d'accord… Alors ?

-C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que lui t'explique. Pour James ça donne: Lily, la femme de sa vie, sort avec son demi-frère, qu'il ne porte pas franchement dans son coeur ...

Lily resta silencieuse un moment, avant de s'exprimer.

-Il ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais la femme de sa vie... Pas la peine d'essayer de me le faire prendre en pitié avec des belles phrases.

-Lily…

-… Arrêtes, Remus. Bon, t'es sûr que tu veux pas monter ?

-Non, j'y vais.

-D'accord. Et ben bonne soirée…

-Lily ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne veux que ton bien.

-Oui, et ?

-Thomas… c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément…

-Mais ?

-Sirius aussi est mon meilleur ami, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve ses… manières.

-Que viens faire Sirius là-dedans ?

-Tu as très bien compris… A bientôt, Lily.

* * *

**Bon... je sais, toujours pas le retour sur scene de James... Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, honnêtement? J'ai un peu peur de m'égarer en fait...**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Court chapitre... mais qui fera plaisir à quelques uns, je crois... bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lily se tournait et se retournait dans son lit… Les paroles de Remus lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle regarda son réveil. Il indiquait 2heures… 

Elle se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau. Elle regarda par la fenêtre du salon les lumières de Paris. Elle l'ouvrit et de l'air tiède lui caressa le visage. Mais elle était encore songeuse et préoccupée…

-Pourquoi faut-il que ça ne soit jamais simple ? A chaque fois que quelqu'un me plaît, il faut toujours que des problèmes apparaissent…

Et surtout, deux questions revenaient à son esprit : qu'avait voulu dire Remus à propos de Thomas, et qu'est ce qui était arrivé à James ?

Elle posa son verre sur la table basse du salon et marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Elle arracha son portable de son chargeur et l'alluma. Elle chercha dans son répertoire un numéro et le composa. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup en approchant le téléphone de son oreille.

-Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué…

Lily raccrocha et d'un geste rageur jeta l'appareil sur son lit. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée, à savoir son lit.

-Aïe !

Elle s'assit dessus et se prit le pied dans la main.

-Mais quelle idiote…

Elle se rendit à cloche pied jusqu'à la salle de bain et mis son doigt de pied enflé sous l'eau froide. Pendant que l'eau coulait, elle réfléchit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle éteignit le jet et retourna dans sa chambre, le pied trempé. Elle récupéra son portable parmi les couvertures et choisit un autre numéro.

Après quelques sonneries dans le vide, on décrocha. Ce fut une voix ensommeillée qui lui répondit.

_-Allô ?_

-Remus ?

_-Lily ? Mais attends…_

Le silence se fit au bout de la ligne.

_-… t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ??_

-Euh… oui…

_-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ! Pour une fois que je faisais pas d'insomnie !_

« A noter : ne plus jamais téléphoner à Remus à 2h du mat'. »

-Et bien… j'espérais que tu pourrais me passer le portable de James.

_-…_

-Remus ?

_-Bon, étant données les circonstances, j'estime que c'est une bonne raison… Attends deux secondes…_

Lily patienta au bout du fil. Elle entendit une porte grincer et quelqu'un remuer.

-Remus, qu'est ce que tu trafiques ?

_-Allô ?_

Ce n'était pas la voix de Remus.

_-Allô ??_

-Euh… c'est Lily…

_-Lily ?_

La personne toussa à l'autre bout du téléphone. En écho, Lily perçut la voix de Remus qui lançait : « _Pas la peine de me ramener le téléphone. Bonne nuit_ ! »

-James ?

_-Oui… c'est moi. Mais…_

-Je sais, il est 2heures du matin…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux lettres lumineuses de son réveil et soupira.

-Enfin… 2h30 maintenant… je suis… hum… désolée de te réveiller…

Comprenant que James ne répondrait pas, elle enchaîna.

-Ecoute James, je ne comprends plus rien… Je pensais que tu avais définitivement disparu de ma vie… « ne m'attends pas », ce sont tes mots non ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes : toujours pas de réponse. Elle poursuivit.

-Alors j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai essayé d'oublier… et juste au moment où je commence à prendre goût à cette nouvelle vie… tu réapparais… Et tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé… Comment espérais-tu que je réagirais ?... James ?

_-Je sais, Lily… je comprends… je peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir… et même si je voulais, de toute façon, je pourrais pas… _

-Explique moi, alors…

_-Tu veux vraiment que ce soit là, par téléphone, à 3heures du matin ?_

-… non… Quand est ce que je peux te voir ? Je suis en vacances…

_-Demain, enfin aujourd'hui… bref là, c'est pas vraiment possible…_

Lily s'efforça de détendre l'atmosphère :

-De toute façon, je vois mal où on pourrait se retrouver maintenant… Disons, mardi alors… pour le déjeuner par exemple ? Ca te va ?

_-Oui…_

-Disons donc mardi 13heures… euh… où ?

_-Je passerai te chercher, d'accord ?_

Lily hésita… ça faisait un peu trop rencart, dit comme ça… Et puis, après tout, elle avait vraiment besoin de le voir pour éclaircir les choses… et autant ne pas compliquer les choses…

-D'accord… Bon, je vais peut-être te laisser dormir… Bonne nuit, alors…

_-Lily ?_

-Oui ?

_-Merci…_

-De quoi ?

_-D'être toi…_

Elle ne répondit rien et raccrocha.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir…

* * *

**La suite non plus ne devrait normalement pas trop tarder... :-) J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Voilà la suite... mon plus long chapitre, je crois... Lily a ici une des réponses aux deux questions qu'elle se posait... probablement pas celle que vous attendez le plus mais bon... il faut bien ça... J'espere que ça vous plaira... Et un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles je ne réponds pas (je suis indigne... mais vais essayer de faire un effort!! je vous promets!)**

* * *

ZZZZZZZZZZ 

Lily fut réveillée en sursaut.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Elle eu bientôt la réponse à sa question puisque une petite mélodie retentit.

-Mon portable…

S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, elle lut le message qui venait de lui être envoyé.

_Il etait tps… mais mieux vaut tard que jms ! taurais qd mm pu attendre ce matin ! enfin, bonne journée qd mm._

Le message venait de Remus. Lily s'apprêtait à lui téléphoner pour lui demander de quoi il parlait quand tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle sourit et posa son téléphone par terre en se remettant dans son lit.

Elle avait osé. Malgré toutes ses réticences, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait : Louise, Olivia et Remus avaient raison. Comment passer complètement à autre chose si ce n'était pas clair ? Au moins, elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir… Elle sentait qu'un poids avait été enlevé, même si elle commençait déjà à appréhender leur conversation.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever et se prépara rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle aille faire quelques courses, qu'elle ramène son rapport de stage, et elle avait rendez vous chez… elle consulta son agenda… le dentiste.

-Oh la barbe !

Bien qu'elle soit bien remplie, la journée passa lentement… Elle n'attendit pas trop chez son dentiste, mais passa des heures dans les rayons du prêt-à-porter féminin. Elle avait toujours préféré faire du shopping seule, bizarrement. Enfin, quand on avait passé une heure dans un magasin avec Olivia et Louise, on pouvait la comprendre : elles essayaient tout et n'importe quoi (surtout n'importe quoi), réclamaient toute l'attention des vendeuses, toujours en restant aimables cependant, mais repartaient maximum avec un malheureux tee-shirt uni. Leurs défilés faisaient rire Lily, mais la plupart du temps, elle était horriblement gênée. Et en cette journée, de toute façon, elle préférait ne pas parler de James, ce qui serait invariablement le cas avec ses presque sœurs. Non, en fait ses vraies sœurs : Pétunia ne comptait pas, ou plus. Et encore moins avec ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lily repensa à la discussion avec sa mère. Savait-elle vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour elle ?

Pour la vendeuse qui était allée lui chercher une robe à sa taille, cela ne faisait aucun doute!

-Elle vous va merveilleusement bien...

Lily sourit tristement en regardant son reflet.

-Merci… je vais la prendre.

Pour Thomas ? ou pour James ? Lily se mordit la lèvre. C'était reparti pour un débat intérieur. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à penser à James à ce moment. « Je suis avec Thomas, et bien avec lui… »

Elle était assise dans un café et déjeunait quand elle vit un sourire charmeur qu'elle connaissait de l'autre coté de la vitrine s'élargir. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle soupira. Le jeune homme entra dans le café et s'installa à ses cotés.

-Hey, Lilounette ! Ca va ?

-Toujours un plaisir de te voir, Siriuchounet. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

-Oho, mais tu as repris du poil de la bête… Je travaille dans l'immeuble en face.

-Depuis quand Sirius Black travaille ?

-Depuis que je n'ai pas le choix… Ma mère m'a définitivement renié depuis que j'ai refusé un important poste dans l'entreprise d'une de ses connaissances…

-Ah bon ?

-Et oui…

Il héla une serveuse, lui commanda une mousse au chocolat et un café et la regarda s'éloigner en admirant ses longues jambes.

-Sirius, tu sais, ne te gênes pas, saute lui dessus tout de suite, ta compagnie ne me manquera pas.

-Je suis sur que si !

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

-Alors, il parait que tu files le parfait amour avec Thomas !

-Il parait aussi que tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas…

-Oh, ça va… enfin, laisse moi te dire que ça m'intrigue…

-Quoi ?

-Bah… Thomas et toi… comme amis, je comprenais… mais que tu sortes avec lui…

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Thomas ?

Sirius enleva son bras et regarda Lily dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

-Tu sais que je t'apprécie énormément Lily… malgré tout ce qu'endure James à cause de toi… mais bon, Thomas…

-Oho, stop ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Remus m'a fait exactement le même speech hier… Qu'est ce que vous reprochez à Thomas ?

-Un café et une mousse au chocolat… Vous désirez autre chose ?

Sirius se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Votre numéro de téléphone, peut-être ?

La serveuse rit, Lily soupira. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait déranger Sirius en plein numéro de charme. Elle se risqua cependant à lui rappeler sa présence. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu… Il pouvait au moins avoir la politesse de faire semblant de réfléchir à la question qu'elle lui avait posé !

-Hum… Sirius…

L'appelé se retourna avec un regard de « tu vois pas que tu me déranges ? »

Lily s'adressa directement à la serveuse.

-Je vous préviens, ce type est un bel enfoiré avec les femmes. Sauf si vous voulez juste coucher avec lui… il parait que c'est un bon coup, même si j'ai jamais testé…

-Lily ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Je vais droit au but pour que tu répondes à ma question !

La serveuse devint rouge tomate et se détourna.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu lui plais, elle te filera son portable quand tu demanderas la note, mais je t'en pris, réponds moi : qu'est ce qui se passe avec Thomas, pour que vous réagissiez si bizarrement ?

Mais Sirius boudait.

-Sirius !

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de faire foirer mon coup ?

-Je me rends surtout compte que tu fais tout pour éviter de répondre à ma question.

-Pas du tout !

-A peine…

-Tu veux savoir, Lily ? c'est tout simple… Thomas est comme qui dirait… comme moi !

Lily eut un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre…

-Sirius, je…

- Par exemple, il est du genre à draguer les serveuses des bars,…

Lily se leva brusquement.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est James qui t'envoie pour me dégoûter de Thomas ?

Sirius se leva à son tour, la força à se rasseoir et lui parla calmement mais très fermement.

-Je ne vais pas m'énerver, bien que j'en ai vraiment envie, parce que vraiment, je t'aime bien. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu entendes, même si James me casse la gueule pour t'avoir dit ça. James est fou amoureux de toi, ok ? Et il te respecte, comme il respecte tes décisions, tes choix. Pour lui, du moment que tu es heureuse, tout va bien, même si c'est au détriment de son bonheur à lui. Il est prêt à tout pour toi, et toi, tu le traites comme… comme de la sous-merde… Si, si Lily… ne dis pas le contraire. Et moi qui suis un de ses meilleurs amis, je peux te dire que c'est difficile de voir comme ça. Mais je me tais, ça le regarde. Je ne peux pas te forcer à l'aimer, mais j'estime que tu lui dois un minimum de considération. Alors n'imagine pas ce qu'il n'est pas.

Lily ravala les larmes qui lui étaient venues naturellement (« la fatigue », essayait-elle de se convaincre) et lui répondit d'une petite voix.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Il acquiesça.

-Alors laisse moi te dire une simple chose : si tu viens déjeuner tout sourire avec moi pour finalement me dire n'importe quoi sur Thomas, et me faire culpabiliser, la prochaine fois abstiens toi. Sur ce, bonne après-midi.

Elle se leva, rassembla ses sacs, et alla payer au bar. Elle croisa la serveuse :

-C'est bon, il est libre !

Elle sortit et rentra chez elle. Mais auparavant elle repéra un petit parc et en poussa la grille. Elle s'assit sur un banc et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle s'était efforcée de retenir. Un petit garçon la regarda bizarrement en passant devant elle, la main dans celle de sa mère. Lily lui sourit et il lui répondit timidement avant de se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère.

Lily resta ainsi à regarder les enfants courir, rire, jouer un bon moment avant de se décider à repartir. Elle passa chez elle avant de repartir faire quelques courses pour remplir son réfrigérateur.

Quand elle fut de retour, il n'était pas loin de 18heures. Elle rangea un peu son appartement puis s'affala dans son canapé.

-Sirius m'a pourri ma journée…

Mais quand elle entendit une porte claquer dans l'appartement d'au dessus, elle se dit que la journée n'était pas finie.  
Elle se fit couler un bain et s'y glissa. Son téléphone portable sonna mais en l'attrapant de sa main sèche, elle vit le nom de Sirius s'afficher, elle le reposa et immergea sa tête dans la baignoire.

Elle se prélassa dans l'eau une bonne demie heure de plus puis sortit de l'eau. Elle prit le temps d'envoyer un texto à Thomas : _On dîne ensemble ?_

Il ne tarda pas à répondre : _Tu montes quand tu veux_

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et acheva de se préparer. Elle hésita un instant puis passa sa nouvelle robe.

Elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir et fit des mines avant de pouffer…

-Je suis folle…

Elle attrapa simplement son portable et ses clés et vit qu'elle avait un message audio. Elle l'écouta en sortant de chez elle et en montant chez Thomas.

_« Bon… Lily… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… je voulais pas m'emporter mais bon… sinon, ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Thomas… bah… tant mieux si je me trompe sur son compte mais… »_

Elle coupa alors et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle sonna à la porte et Thomas vint lui ouvrir. Il la détailla de bas en haut. Elle lui jeta un sourire charmeur…

-Bonjour monsieur… je suis désolée…ma… cuisinière a rendu l'âme… impossible de me faire cuire un œuf… ça vous dérange si je m'invite…?

-Pas le moins du monde… Je vous propose même d'aller au restaurant…

Elle fit une moue.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée… je préfère rester ici…

Il eut un sourire figé. Elle fronça les sourcils mais cette expression disparut vite du visage du jeune homme et elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et grimaça.

-Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on resterait ici… j'ai rien à manger...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

-Bon, et bien, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec ma cuisinière et un sachet de pâtes…

Il rit et ils sortirent de chez lui pour aller chez Lily.

En bonne maîtresse de maison, elle lui offrit à boire. En galant petit ami, il proposa de préparer le dîner. Elle ne refusa pas.

Il farfouilla dans ses placards et elle s'assit sur un tabouret pour le regarder faire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il déposa deux assiettes de pâtes sur la table

-Bon, Lily, je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux…

-Je n'aurais pas mieux fait ! C'est très bien…

Il lui raconta sa journée, elle enchaîna sur la sienne en passant religieusement sur l'épisode « Sirius ». D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de leur déjeuner de famille respectif. C'était probablement mieux ainsi…

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, Lily entraîna Thomas dans le salon où ils choisirent un dvd. Elle réussit à le convaincre de mettre une comédie américaine à l'eau de rose.

Elle se calla dans ses bras et n'en bougea pas jusqu'à ce que les deux héros échangent leur premier et inévitable baiser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Thomas qui semblait absorbé par le film… mais ce ne devait être qu'un air car lorsque Lily commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en faisant semblant de rester concentré sur ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Mais quand elle passa sa main sous sa chemise, il ne pu pas se retenir de l'embrasser. Elle répondit avec passion. Il avait posé une main sur sa hanche mais ne semblait pas décidé à aller plus loin que ce simple baiser. Elle se détacha alors, se leva en lui prenant la main, et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Derrière cette scène silencieuse, le film continuait. Arrivés à la porte de la pièce, il la retint mais elle répondit en l'embrassant, tout en les faisant avancer jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle le fit s'asseoir. Elle commença à baisser une bretelle de sa robe mais il se releva et l'appela en chuchotant.

-Lily, ne…

Elle s'arrêta et l'interrompit sur le même ton

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je fais…

Il commença à dire quelque chose : « C'est trop… »

Mais une fois de plus, elle l'en empêcha :

-Tôt ? Rapide ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

Elle s'assit à son tour sur le lit, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

Mais il se recula.

-Lily, il ne faut pas…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je peux pas faire ça…

-De quoi ?... Pourquoi ?

-Je… ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi…

-Même toi, tu t'y mets !

Elle se leva et lui fit face.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que… je ne veux pas que toi et moi, ça se passe comme ça.

-Comment veux tu que ça se passe ?

Elle avait haussé la voix. Il se leva et lui prit la main.

-Lily, tu ne m'aimes pas… et je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui tombe amoureux.

Elle s'éloigna.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-D'autres… ont dû te le dire…

Elle recula encore plus.

-Ne me dis pas que… ils avaient raison ?... Mais quelle conne !

Elle releva cependant la tête.

-Et pourquoi on coucherait pas ensemble ?

-Ne parle pas comme ça, Lily… ce n'est pas toi…

-Je répète ma question : pourquoi on ne…

-Lily, je te l'ai dit : je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je t'aime beaucoup… et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes…

-Oh… et bien écoute, je te dirais que t'es pourtant bien parti…

Il s'avança vers Lily et prit cette fois sa tête entre les paumes de ses mains. Si ses yeux avaient pu tirer des balles, il serait mort depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas mais se contenta de lui dire sur le ton le plus froid qu'elle put :

-Et maintenant ?

Il soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Ce fut elle qui reprit.

-Tu vois, j'aurais préféré être une vraie passade, plutôt que tu me donnes de faux espoirs… Parce que là, franchement, j'avais besoin de tout sauf de… ça.

Elle le repoussa.

-Lily…

-Sors de chez moi, s'il te plaît… Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose, là.

-C'était le mieux à faire…

-Ah ouais, et bien la prochaine fois, préviens moi avant ! C'est bon, je me suis bien ridiculisée, tu peux partir ?

Il quitta la chambre mais avant de sortir de son champ de vision, il tint à préciser.

-Tu n'es pas ridicule…

Elle ne répondit pas.

Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, elle alla dans le salon, éteint rageusement le film qui avait continué, puis s'assit dans le canapé, à regarder dans le vide.

* * *

**Voilà... bon je trouve que ma fin de chapitre laisse un grand froid, mais je vois déjà toutes celles qui détestent Thomas sauter de joie... c'est pas très gentil pour Lily, ça... mais bon ;-)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse!!!! (je sais, on ne peut pas s'excuser soi-même... :S). C'est de la faute des vacances... Je sais, ce n'est pas une bonne excuse... Je n'en ai pas... Mais pour la peine, c'est le chapitre tant attendu des explications de James... Je n'en suis même pas entièrement satisfaite... mais bon, c'était ce que j'avais prévu alors... Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont! **

**Et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir!!!**

* * *

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle porta une main à son front.

Mais la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit à nouveau. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être...

Ce ne fut qu'au moment d'ouvrir qu'elle se souvint avec qui elle avait rendez-vous et pensa à jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

« 13h10 »

Elle leva alors les yeux vers celui à qui elle venait d'ouvrir et s'efforça de sourire en s'effondrant intérieurement.

-Bonjour, James.

-Bonjour Lily... je te dérange sûrement.

« Comment dire... »

-Je repasserai plus tard sinon...

-Non, non, entre, je vais juste prendre une douche...

Elle le laissa entrer, ferma la porte derrière lui, le fit avancer dans son salon en le suivant et désigna le canapé sur lequel elle avait passé la nuit.

-Fais comme chez toi, je me dépêche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Il regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque: le même canapé, la même table basse, le même écran. Seules les photos et les décorations sur les murs pouvaient témoigner que de l'eau avait coulé sur les ponts depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il s'assit sur le canapé et avisa deux verres à moitié vides sur la table. Sur l'un, la marque des lèvres en rose pale, sur l'autre rien... Afin d'être sûr de lui, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine: dans l'évier, deux assiettes et deux couverts. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et dans son ventre...

« Pourtant, elle était seule ce matin! »

Discrètement, il se rendit dans la chambre de Lily et entrouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les rideaux étaient fermés mais la semi pénombre lui permit de noter que personne ne dormait dans le lit, et que les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Il se risqua à allumer la lumière, afin d'être absolument certains: quelques plis dans la couverture... rien d'anormal...

Il souffla un bon coup, soulagé, mais s'interrogeant.

Lily claqua la porte de la salle de bain et s'enferma. Elle enleva sa robe tout froissée après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans le miroir et rit nerveusement.

-Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme retrouvailles... Il trouve toujours le bon moment!

Elle fit glisser la paroi de la douche et s'y introduit. L'eau brûlante coulant sur son corps lui fit du bien: elle se sentait vraiment mal, sale, ridicule... Mais ce n'était pas le moment... Thomas l'avait largué, qu'à cela ne tienne... La rupture ne pouvait de toute façon pas être aussi difficile à surmonter que celle avec James. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un sanglot, les larmes se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, se rappelant que James justement était en train de l'attendre, elle sortit de la douche. Elle noua une serviette autour de sa poitrine, se traitant mentalement d'idiote d'avoir oublié de prendre ses habits dans sa chambre et sortit de la salle de bain en vérifiant que James ne traînait pas dans le couloir.

Elle entra précipitamment dans sa chambre et sursauta en surprenant James appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors.

A priori, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et elle marcha donc à pas de loup vers son armoire, où elle attrapa de quoi s'habiller. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, James n'avait pas bougé, toujours absorbé par ses pensées. Elle le regarda et sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin présentable, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Cette fois, James était allongé sur son lit, mais il se redressa dès qu'il eut perçu sa présence.

-Excuse moi...

-Ce n'est rien... C'est moi qui dois m'excuser... Je n'étais pas vraiment réveillée tout à l'heure...

James hésita à dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps.

-Thomas n'a pas dormi ici?

Il regretta ses paroles quand il vit le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer. Il se leva immédiatement.

-Lily, je ne...

Elle leva un doigt pour le faire taire et lui répondit:

-Non.

Il s'abstint de tout autre commentaire, mais ce fut elle qui poursuivit.

-On est apparemment plus ensemble... et c'est très bien comme ça.

A ce moment, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Sans un mot pour James, elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Thomas. Ne se démontant pas, elle se contenta de lui faire remarquer, non sans une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix:

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi...

Il était vrai que le jeune homme arborait de magnifiques cernes.

-Lily, je voulais être sûr que...

-... que tout allait bien? merci de t'en préoccuper, mais ce n'est vraiment plus la peine.

Elle priait intérieurement pour que James ne fasse pas irruption : elle n'avait franchement pas besoin d'une dispute entre les deux frères. C'est pourquoi elle ne retint pas Thomas plus longtemps.

-Cela étant fait, j'ai une journée... hum... chargée... alors...

Il fit un signe d'acquiescement et s'apprêtait à se retourner quand il se ravisa pour ajouter un mot.

-En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... tu peux compter sur moi.

Lily s'efforça de ne pas répondre trop sèchement.

-Merci...

Elle ajouta même en souriant:

-... Je saurai m'en souvenir.

Puis elle referma la porte.

James n'avait pas bougé de la chambre et semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-James? On y va?

-C'était Thomas...

-Oui et alors? On va pas s'attarder sur ce sujet... Je crois que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Certainement...

Elle se décida à lui attraper la main pour le bouger.

-Let's go!

James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait d'allusion à ce pourquoi il était là. Lily avait décidé de le laisser faire, de ne pas le brusquer... « De ne pas pourrir la journée par une dispute... » Il lui en était reconnaissant. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'une énième engueulade qui finirait invariablement par les éloigner encore un peu plus.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Lily vit que la moto de Thomas était là. Elle détourna le regard... « Passer à autre chose... » La question était de savoir si c'était plutôt _revenir _à autre chose...

Lily ne savait pas si James avait un lieu bien en tête mais elle le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence dans la rue, un silence pesant... Lorsqu'on sait ce que l'on doit dire mais qu'on a pas envie ou que l'on n'ose pas dire, ou encore lorsqu'on attend parce qu'on sait qu'il doit arriver quelque chose... Le calme avant la tempête, l'atmosphère lourde avant l'orage...

Soudain, James sembla se réveiller et proposa à Lily de s'asseoir dans un restaurant. Lily acquiesça sans mot dire.

Ils s'assirent à une table, toujours sans parler mais quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, une fois avoir commandé, James sentit qu'il était largement temps de se lancer. Il observa quelques secondes Lily jouer avec son verre puis il se décida.

-Lily…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, sans lâcher le verre.

-Oui ?

Que répondre à ça… Il avait plein de choses à lui dire, mais si elle ne l'y poussait pas… James pensa à quel point il était ridicule et se figure Sirius en train de se fiche de lui, Remus lever les yeux au ciel et Peter le pousser du coude pour le stimuler. « James Potter, le James Potter, intimidé ? »

Pendant ce temps, Lily regardait James qui semblait figé.

-Tu sais, James, j'ai attendu plus d'un an… je ne suis pas à quelques jours prêt…

James rétorqua immédiatement.

-Non, mais le problème, c'est que cela va te paraître complètement ridicule. Je suis là pour te convaincre que mon départ était justifié… et plus je te suis avec toi, plus je me dis qu'il n'était pas si justifié que ça…

-Et si, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui en parle, tu pouvais simplement me dire, non pas une justification… mais une raison, une toute petite raison…

James haussa les sourcils et fit mine de prendre la température de la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son front.

-Lily Evans, est-ce bien vous ?

Elle sourit en faisant un signe affirmatif.

-Comment Lily-la-tigresse-enragée s'est-elle transformée en Lily-plus-ou-moins-éteinte…?

-Par désillusion, je crois…

James perdit son sourire.

-J'irai jusqu'à préférer celle qui me crie dessus… parce qu'elle avait raison de le faire…

-Comment ça ?

-… Parce que je n'aurais jamais, mais jamais, dû laisser cette porte se refermer, quand « on » m'a appelé.

Lily resta silencieuse.

A ce moment, le serveur déposa sur la table un café pour Lily et une salade pour James. Ils le remercièrent d'un signe de la tête, et Lily enchaîna, apparemment moins pressée qu'auparavant d'entendre la suite.

-Et depuis quand James-le-bon-vivant est-il devenu James-à-l'appétit-de-moineau.

-Quand je suis préoccupé, je n'arrive pas à manger.

-Et qu'est ce qui te préoccupe.

-Oh… plein de choses…

-Et bien vas-y…

Et il se lança.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment connu ma mère. J'étais vraiment tout jeune quand elle est morte. Ca, tu le sais. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, et que je ne savais pas, est qu'elle n'est absolument pas morte d'une simple crise cardiaque ou autre bêtise… Elle a simplement été empoisonnée… Au vingtième siècle ! Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait encore exister… Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que ma mère appartenait à une grande famille. Mon père aussi, d'ailleurs. Bref, même si leur mariage n'a pas été arrangé, loin de là, il s'est avéré très intéressant. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que mes grands-parents en ont profité, car j'espère que ce n'a pas été le cas… Mais le fait est que cette alliance a été vite jalousée. Quand je dis « grande famille », je veux dire riche, mais surtout puissante, avec beaucoup d'impact dans différents secteurs… Les deux ensemble faisaient qu'à eux deux, ils avaient des appuis dans presque tous les domaines, et quel que soit ce qu'il demandaient. Mon père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que convaincre ma mère d'en profiter, honnêtement bien sûr, en montant une petite entreprise. Et petite entreprise deviendra grande… avec leur réseau de contacts, ils n'ont eu aucun problème pour se faire une place. Donc, quand je te dis qu'ils ont été jalousés, c'était des autres membres de la famille, par exemple, ainsi que par d'autres personnes, de l'extérieur. Et l'une de ces personnes en particulier, est devenue très dangereuse… même pas au niveau de l'entreprise… mais pour la vie de mes parents ! Dis toi que certains sont prêts à tous pour la richesse et l'influence. Il a dû se dire qu'en éliminant un des protagonistes du « jeu », il avait plus de chance de percer. Cet homme donc, qui lui était parti de rien, mais étant très intelligent, était devenu un des principaux rivaux de mes parents, était apparemment prêt à tout pour avoir le monopole… Il est donc allé jusqu'à faire empoisonner ma mère, probablement plus accessible ou vulnérable que mon père. Les deux d'un coup, ça n'aurait pas pu passer… Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais complètement fou… C'est vrai, on a pas de preuve concrète… mais certaines paroles révèlent bien des choses… Le problème, c'est qu'aux yeux de la justice, ma mère a simplement pris un médicament de trop… C'est à peine s'ils ne soupçonnent pas un suicide…

Lily ne disait rien… Elle ne voyait vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais elle sentait que cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler…

-Mais tout ça, je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. Avant, quand… on était ensemble, dans ma tête, j'étais simplement l'héritier d'une grande fortune… et je voulais profiter de ma jeunesse avant que ne tombent sur moi les responsabilités... Et finalement, mon père s'était remarié, avec la mère de Thomas… J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit… Je n'ai jamais considéré Thomas comme mon demi-frère, mais bien comme mon frère… mais cela n'a pas empêché le fait que je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec lui… Une sorte de rivalité permanente… que nos parents ne voulaient absolument pas… mais à laquelle ils n'ont rien pu faire. De toute façon, quand mon père m'a fait comprendre, quand j'avais environ quinze ans, que c'était à moi que reviendrait la part la plus importante de son entreprise, parce que c'était aussi celle de ma mère, et pas celle de la mère de Thomas, je suis devenu insupportable avec lui… qui me l'a bien rendu.

James s'arrêta un moment. Il regarda Lily qui l'écoutait patiemment et l'encouragea du regard.

-Désolé… je pars un peu dans tous les sens… simplement, ça, je tenais à t'en parler pour que tu comprennes pourquoi Thomas et moi… ce n'est franchement pas la grande entente… Mais bon… je reprends… J'en étais où ? Ah oui… Là où je ne veux pas me prendre la tête pour mes futures responsabilités… Parce que mon père, après la mort de ma mère, ne s'était pas laissé abattre et avec ses collaborateurs, des gens exceptionnels, il avait continué à faire grandir son entreprise, étendant sa zone d'action, si je peux dire ça comme ça… bref, ça tu t'en fous complètement. Mais bon, mon père n'est plus tout jeune, et il faut croire que l'autre enfoiré, un certain Tom Jedusor, n'a pas l'air fatigué de harceler mon père… qui ne peut plus le supporter physiquement et psychologiquement. Et l'année dernière, je suis parti pour une raison assez simple en fait : mon père a fait une crise cardiaque… une vraie cette fois…

Il fit une autre pause, attendant une question qui n'allait pas tarder à venir, car malgré toute la bonne volonté dont Lily semblait vouloir faire preuve, cela ne pouvait pas lui suffire…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu es parti?

-Grande question… Je me la pose maintenant… je me dis que vu ta réaction… je t'avouerai que je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu le prendrais comme ça… On ne se connaissait effectivement pas depuis longtemps... Mais en tout cas, je vais te dire quelque chose… c'est pour toi que j'ai agi comme ça… même si ça ne paraît pas évident…

Lily eu une expression qui semblait vouloir dire : « Sans blague ! »

-La nuit avant mon départ, j'ai eu une discussion avec un ami et collaborateur de mon père, un dénommé Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a tout dit : pour ma mère, pour mon père, sur ce qui pourrait arriver, m'arriver… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour décider quoi faire. Malgré le peu de temps où nous avions été ensemble, j'étais sûr que je t'aimais… mais toi ? Et si tu ne m'aimais pas autant ? Et si tu n'acceptais pas de me suivre ? Je préférais ne pas t'imposer un dilemme. D'autre part, ayant appris ce qui était vraiment arrivé à ma mère… Je ne saurai jamais si j'ai eu raison de t'écarter… Mais j'aurais dû t'en parler… Et après, quand je t'ai revu... C'était compliqué pour moi de refaire face à toutes ces interrogations. Je sais, ce n'est franchement pas une très bonne excuse, mais essaye de te mettre à ma place: quoi que j'ai pu te dire au moment de mon départ, j'espérais que tu n'aurais pas refait ta vie. Et là, je te trouve dans les bras de mon frère...

-Et pourquoi tu es revenu?

-Mon père m'a donné quelques semaines pour « m'aérer ». Bref, des vacances... A vrai dire, il s'attendait à ce que je parte à l'autre bout du monde, au soleil... Mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je devais faire certaines choses...

-Comme?

-Comme te revoir.

Vous avez peut-être déjà eu l'impression d'être submergé par plein de sentiments, d'émotions en même temps et ne pas savoir dans quel ordre les prendre… Et bien Lily en était là.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant… Et bien on n'a pas beaucoup bougé… Mon père m'a légué sa place… Je ne pouvais pas la refuser, même si je n'en voulais pas… Il compte sur moi pour continuer à tout faire tourner… J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour apprendre le métier sur le terrain… Et en fait, le rôle que j'ai pour l'instant est assez simple… Je suis là pour montrer que les Potter sont toujours là… et pas prêts de céder du terrain… Après, ça dépend… de ce que je peux faire… un peu aussi de ce que j'ai envie de faire… mais bon, la situation est encore un peu compliquée…

Cette fois, Lily n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de son café qui avait refroidi. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle lui fit simplement remarquer que quitte à commander une simple salade, autant la manger. Il attrapa sa fourchette et lui proposa une bouchée, qu'elle refusa en faisant un signe au serveur, pour lui commander deux coupes de glace au chocolat.

-Toi, tu l'as bien mérité, et moi… j'en ai simplement envie…

-Toi aussi, tu l'as mérité…

-Oh, rassure toi, je n'ai pas attendu tes explications pour m'empiffrer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent leur « repas », Lily s'efforça de parler de tout et de rien, mais pas de tout ce que James venait de lui révéler. Elle lui raconta tout ce que Olivia et Louise avaient fait pour lui changer les idées, lui mima les tics de ses professeurs et de ses supérieurs pendant son stage, lui fit une liste des meilleures mousses au chocolat de Paris… « Mais aucune ne surpasse la tienne ! ». Petite discussion sans impact visible… mais parler ainsi comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde tenait, sachant ce qui s'était passé, de l'improbable quelques jours auparavant, de l'impossible si l'on comptait en semaines.

En fait, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savaient où ils en étaient… mais ils profitaient de l'instant présent, pour une fois que rien ne venait les déranger, même si en retrait dans leurs pensées, ils savaient que cela ne pourrait pas durer.

Lily songeait que quand elle était avec Thomas, elle était bien… mais c'était tout. Il lui avait permis de sortir une bonne fois pour toute de sa déprime, mais elle aurait très bien pu y replonger…

James se demandait si ces simples quelques dizaines de minutes de répit pourraient changer les choses… Lily savait que oui. Et ce n'était pas le fait de ce que lui avait dit James, mais simplement le fait qu'il l'avait dit.

Quand ils eurent fini (Lily insista pour offrir la glace à James), ils sortirent et ce fut comme si le cours de leur vie les ravalait de nouveau. James proposa à Lily de la raccompagner chez elle, elle refusa, ayant décidé de ne pas rentrer directement. Ils se dirent au revoir, gênés, avant que James ne se décide a poser un baiser sur la joue de Lily, qui rougit comme une petite fille.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de dos, avant de prendre le chemin de son bureau.

Lily en effet avait besoin de réfléchir... Tout paraissait si... irréel... Thomas qui lui faisait comprendre que rien n'était possible entre eux, pour des raisons pour le moins obscures, James qui faisait son grand retour, avec explications... et quelles explications! Une histoire à dormir debout, à vrai dire! Une mère assassinée, un ennemi puissant, un père désorienté, un fils qui prend la succession... le scénario d'un film... Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher d'y croire? « Parce que c'est lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre », lui soufflait une voix. « Ridicule... », lui répondait une autre.

-Oho, débat intérieur... j'ai déjà donné!

Une petite fille se retourna sur elle. Lily lui sourit en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention à ne plus penser à haute voix.

Elle finit par reprendre le chemin de chez elle, après avoir fait un grand détour.

* * *

**Bon... là, c'est grande deception pour certains, à mon avis... mais je le répète, c'est ce que j'avais prévu... Bref... La suite viendra, je suis en train de l'écrire, et j'ai une connexion internet du bled ou je suis... je n'ai aucune excuse alors à bientot!!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voilà la suite!!!**

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Lily était d'excellente humeur.

-Je me sens d'attaque pour accomplir de grandes choses aujourd'hui!

Elle ouvrit son placard pour s'habiller et, comme pour répondre au défi qu'elle s'était lancé, une pile de vêtements s'écroula sur sa tête. Arrêtée dans son mouvement, elle s'était immobilisée. Après un instant de réflexion dans cette position, elle lança bien fort:

-Grand ménage!!!

Elle commença donc par sa chambre, ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand et entreprit de ranger les nombreux habits roulés en boule au fond de son armoire, ainsi que ceux éparpillés un peu partout... Ce n'était pas une mince affaire!

-Ah... il était là!!! Quand je pense que Louise l'a cherché partout...

Elle tenait du bout des bras un tissu informe.

-Son foulard préféré!

Elle passa ensuite dans sa salle de bain, où elle tria et jeta un bon nombre de produits...

-Il était grand temps que je fasse ça!

Elle se réserva la cuisine pour la fin et s'attaqua au salon... Là encore, elle ouvrit grand les fenêtres puis alla chercher son aspirateur. Allumant son lecteur mp3, elle choisit une chanson au hasard, tomba sur _Jump for my love_ [The Pointer Sisters et commença à se trémousser tout en passant l'aspirateur dans le moindre recoin. Elle n'entendit donc pas la sonnerie de la porte retentir à plusieurs reprises.

La musique passa à Shania Twain et elle choisit le manche d'un balai qu'elle avait posé contre le mur pour micro. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut dans le miroir que derrière elle se tenaient trois silhouettes. Elle arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se retourna immédiatement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant d'une part James, d'autre part Thomas, accompagnés de la gardienne qui tenait à la main un trousseau de clé. Cette dernière fut la première à réagir et dit dans un sourire:

-Bon, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte... La prochaine fois, répondez à la porte ou au téléphone, mademoiselle Evans.

Lily réprima un sourire devant le regard ironique que la femme lança aux deux jeunes gens qui avaient dû la déranger pour rien. Mais quand elle eut claqué la porte et qu'elle se retrouva seule avec eux, elle se sentit soudain très gênée.

-Hum... J'étais simplement en train de passer l'aspirateur.

Elle se demanda quel serait le premier des deux à quitter l'air perdu qu'ils affichaient. Ce fut Thomas qui se réveilla le premier.

-En fait, je t'avouerai que la question que je me pose, là tout de suite, et que James doit se poser aussi, c'est plutôt...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers son grand frère qui acheva:

-... depuis quand, un, tu fais des grands ménages de printemps, deux, tu fais des one-woman-show devant ton miroir...

-Trois, en… pyjama...

Lily se racla la gorge et décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner par les deux gaillards.

-Et depuis quand vous débarquez ensemble, chez moi, à l'improviste?

« Un partout, balle au centre »

Comme ils ne se décidaient pas à répondre, elle se planta devant eux, les points sur les hanches, et se répéta.

-Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite?

Thomas avait apparemment repris de l'assurance depuis sa dernière car il se chargea de répondre.

-Parce qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir une raison pour venir te rendre visite ?

Lily sembla réfléchir.

-Non. Mais pour débarquer dans mon salon à l'improviste, oui !

« Egalité… »

-C'est toi qui nous a fait un peu peur à ne pas répondre !

« Avantage dehors. »

James mit fin à ce duel en intervenant dans la conversation.

-C'est moi qui voulait passer, pour te faire une surprise. Tu ne répondais pas mais il y avait du bruit. Alors je suis monté chez Thomas… On sait jamais… il aurait pu avoir les clés.

Lily jeta un regard inquisiteur à James : il avait fait l'effort de se rendre chez son frère qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle !

-Mais bon, il ne les avait pas… Alors il a pensé à la gardienne… qui elle les avait.

Grand silence.

-Hum… C'est moi ou il y a de grands changements dans l'air ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard. Thomas recula d'un pas.

-Je vais vous laissez parler. Content de t'avoir vue, Lily… et toi aussi, James… On s'appelle…

-Ouais, c'est ça, vous vous faites une bouffe…

Thomas s'éclipsa, et Lily se tourna vers James.

-Bon, alors toi, tu ne bouges pas… Je vais enfiler un jean : tu te débrouilles toujours pour arriver avant que je ne sois habillée !

James ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lily avait vraiment repris du poil de la bête depuis que…

Une minute plus tard, elle faisait son grand retour et s'adressa directement à James :

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce que signifient ces regards conspirateurs et cette arrivée originale ?

-Je voulais t'annoncer une simple nouvelle… il n'était pas prévu que…

-Sans blague !

Comme James ne réagissait pas, ne semblant pas comprendre que Lily attendait des détails…

-Alors c'est quoi ?

James jeta sur elle un regard interrogateur.

-De quoi ?

Lily haussa un sourcil et s'efforça de masquer son impatience.

-Et bien, cette nouvelle ?

-Ah, ça… non rien…

-Pardon ?

Mais en regardant James dans les yeux, elle compris qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…

-Et bien tant pis pour toi…

-Pour moi ?

-Exactement…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien simplement, je projetais de t'emmener quelque part, mais si tu es dans un mauvais jour…

-Ah ? ça tombe mal…

-Comment ça ?

-Moi aussi, je voulais t'emmener quelque part…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Non, non vas-y…

-Argh !Tu m'énerves !!

Lily se jeta sur James qui se retrouva étalé sur le canapé avec une Lily en face de lui qui semblait bien vouloir avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

Il se rapprocha d'elle mais elle se recule pour garder une distance « raisonnable » de cinq centimètres entre leurs deux visages…

-Tu n'auras rien tant que…

A force de se reculer, elle était arrivée à l'autre bout du canapé et réfléchit à une manière de se dégager, mais James avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura.

-Ca te dit, de vraies vacances ?

Lily tourna la tête pour sonder James du regard. Il avait un petit sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvres, puis l'embrassa.

Les deux tourtereaux ressortaient en effet ensembles depuis le lendemain des aveux de James.

_Le lendemain du déjeuner, après y avoir bien réfléchi toute seule, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait avoir un avis complètement objectif ou désintéressé : après tout, il s'agissait de James, celui dont elle avait été amoureuse, mais dont elle ne savait plus vraiment que penser. Ce n'était pas le fait de gober, ou pas, l'histoire, mais maintenant de savoir si cela lui suffirait comme justification… Et quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, rien ne va plus… Alors que faire ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment rebondir : devait-elle l'appeler, le revoir ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Devenir son amie ? Et pourquoi pas plus ? Et si… Trop d'interrogations, trop d'indécisions… Passé le sentiment étrange qu'elle avait eu pendant ses explications, passée la satisfaction d'avoir quelques réponses, d'autres questions étaient venues prendre la place des précédentes. L'accalmie avait été de courte durée !_

_Lily avait donc décidé de chercher conseil… Mais il lui fallait quelqu'un d'étranger à toute cette histoire, et c'était tout naturellement que ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'à la maison de ses parents._

_Quand elle en était ressortie, les choses étaient claires dans son esprit. Pourtant, sa mère ne lui avait fait qu'un conseil, toujours le même, à savoir identifier ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, malgré tous les facteurs extérieurs. Savoir ce qu'on veut est le plus grand pas à faire avant d'atteindre son but. Lily avait parlé, sa mère l'avait simplement écoutée, sans porter aucun jugement, sans émettre aucun avis. Mais mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait avait suffi pour lui faire réaliser bien des choses._

_Lily avait téléphoné à Remus, qui ne répondait pas, à Sirius, qui était lui aussi injoignable. Finalement, c'était grâce à Peter qu'elle avait non seulement obtenu le numéro de James, mais surtout l'indication précieuse de l'endroit où il se trouvait très sûrement. En suivant l'adresse, elle s'était retrouvée devant un grand immeuble qui lui était familier, mais auquel elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention : il se trouvait non loin d'une fameuse rue commerçante, et même pratiquement en face du café où elle était tombée sur Sirius. Une plaque à l'accueil lui apprit que ce n'était pas le siège de l'entreprise. « Ce qui explique que je ne croise pas James à chaque fois que je vais faire des courses ! »_

_Elle s'était adressée à une hôtesse qui, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle semblait vouloir faire preuve, n'avait pas pu joindre James « en réunion ». Mais Lily avait tellement insisté que, bien que tentée d'appeler la sécurité, prise d'un élan de solidarité féminine, la jeune femme lui avait glissé discrètement un badge et le numéro d'un étage et d'un bureau. Stressée mais déterminée, elle avait atteint l'endroit sans encombre, mais s'était retrouvée face à un homme imposant. Courageusement, elle s'était plantée face à lui et avait demandé d'une voix audacieuse à voir James Potter. Comme elle s'obstinait à taire son nom, l'homme, qui déjà n'avait pas l'air complaisant était devenu franchement désagréable et lui avait ordonné de quitter les lieux. Elle en était là quand une main s'était posée sur son épaule._

_-C'est bon, Maugrey, elle est clean._

_-Lupin, je ne laisse pas rentrer n'importe qui !_

_-C'est une amie, ne t'inquiètes pas…_

_Glissant à Lily qui s'était jetée à son coup pour le remercier que c'était un ami de son père _

_légèrement paranoïaque, Remus s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et il l'avait laissé entrer seule dans le bureau. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre devant la porte pour avoir le faire-part qui annoncerait qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, il était parti en sifflotant porter la bonne nouvelle à Sirius._

_Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, Lily n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour se jeter très simplement sur James et le faire jurer qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais de coup tordu, parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait trop pour imaginer qu'ils pourraient ne plus être ensemble._

Quelques minutes plus tard, James exposait à Lily son idée.

-Les billets sont réservés… Mais oui, je savais que tu dirais oui ! Comme tu reprends bientôt les cours, on ne perd pas de temps : on part ce soir pour une semaine…

-Et on irait où ?

-Surprise, surprise…

-Non, mais il faut bien que je sache où pour pouvoir acheter mon…

-Ou alors tu me laisses tout gérer et tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises.

-James, il est hors de question que…

-… Que tu payes quoi que ce soit ! Je te demande juste de faire ta valise…

-Et toi, tu n'es pas vraiment en vacances !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai trouvé un remplaçant…

-Tu m'as dit que ton unique rôle était d'être le fils de ton père…

En disant ces mots, Lily comprit où James voulait en venir…

-C'est exact… mais je ne suis pas le seul fils de mon père…

-Et Thomas a accepté ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu acceptes ?

-A ton avis ?

Le soir même, donc, Lily et James étaient assis côte à côte dans l'avion qui les menaient loin de toute préoccupation, en amoureux : pas de travail, plus de jalousie, rien que eux deux… et même s'ils savaient comme toujours que ces vacances ne dureraient pas plus d'une semaine, et qu'à leur retour ils auraient à faire face, pour l'instant, ils se contentaient d'en profiter.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui a complètement dérivé du titre original... comme d'habitude!! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, en tout cas... moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire... à part peut-être ce chapitre... mais il était prévu depuis longtemps... por que tout rentre dans l'ordre des choses... alors voilà! **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews!!**

* * *

Cette semaine de retrouvailles passa extrêmement vite : les bons moments semblent toujours ne pas durer assez. 

Ils se trouvaient donc dans l'avion qui les ramenait à Paris. Derniers instants rien qu'à eux… Et ils dormaient ! Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie qui leur indiquait de remettre leur ceinture. James, en s'étirant, se tourna vers Lily à sa droite, qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Il attendit quelques secondes et, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'attacher elle-même, il entreprit de le faire. Lily entrouvrit les yeux en sentant quelqu'un qui bougeait, et tomba sur un spectacle des plus adorables : James qui tentait, en vain, penché sur elle, de trouver le socle dans lequel il pourrait attacher la ceinture, et tout cela sans la réveiller. Elle sourit et il dû sentir quelque chose, car il tourna la tête et tomba sur les yeux pétillants de sa Lily. Elle se chargea de sa propre sécurité puis elle se calla dans les bras de James pour l'atterrissage.

De l'aéroport, ils prirent un taxi qui les emmena chez Lily. Ils se quittèrent sur le pallier de la porte, quand elle eut déposé ses bagages dans l'entrée.

Elle songea à attraper son portable, puisqu'ils étaient partis sans les prendre, et sans ne rien dire à personne, laissant simplement un mot chez elle au cas où quelqu'un s'inquiéterait : après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver, si elle était avec James ?

Elle appela sa messagerie.

-Vous avez six nouveaux messages.

C'était tout d'abord Olivia, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, puis Thomas, pour qu'ils dînent entre amis, ainsi que sa mère. Enfin, elle avait un message de Remus.

-Lily, rappelle moi dès que tu as ce message, c'est très important.

Mais ce n'était pas le dernier message inquiétant. Sirius en avait aussi laissé deux.

-Lily, c'est Sirius… Il faut absolument que toi et James nous appeliez. Tout de suite. Je suis très sérieux.

-[censuré c'est quoi ce BORDEL ?? Je ne déconne pas !! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ??? Rappelez quelqu'un, mais RAPPELEZ !!

Ces trois messages avaient été enregistrés le matin-même.

Le cœur battant, Lily composa le numéro de Remus. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Elle entendit sonner dans le vide alors qu'un mal de ventre la prenait. Elle prit sur elle afin de trouver le numéro de Sirius. Il décrocha tout de suite.

_-Lily ?_

-Oui. C'est moi. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

_-Où étiez vous ?? _

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Sirius.

_-C'est…_

-C'EST QUOI ??? Je te préviens, Sirius : si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût.

_-Non… ce n'est pas une blague, malheureusement._

-ALORS DIS MOI !

Mais Sirius ne répondait rien.

-BON SANG EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA M'EXPLIQUER !!

Finalement, ce fut Remus qui prit le combiné et dit d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

_-C'est Thomas. Il a eu un accident._

Lily retint son souffle.

_-Il est en train de se faire opérer en urgence._

Elle s'efforça de rester calme : Remus n'y était pour rien.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

_-En moto… Lily écoute, tu n'es pas en sécurité._

-De quoi tu parles ?

_-Il se peut que ce ne soit pas un accident. Ce qui ne peut nous mener qu'à une conclusion : quelqu'un en veut aux Potter. Et si c'est le cas, tu n'es pas vraiment à l'abri._

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le canapé.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles de James ?

_-Pas encore. Mais j'imaginais que si tu étais là, il n'était pas loin._

-Non ! Il est rentré chez vous après m'avoir déposé !

_-Lily, tu ne bouges pas !!_

Mais Lily avait raccroché.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Dans la rue, elle prit la direction de l'appartement où résidait James tout en essayant de repérer un taxi. Elle en trouva rapidement un et grimpa dedans. Assise, tout en écoutant la musique qui s'échappait de l'autoradio du chauffeur, elle s'efforça de se calmer : ils n'étaient même pas sûr que ce soit plus d'un accident. Pourtant, elle savait que Thomas était très prudent en moto. Et James… il était peut-être en danger ! En même temps, si c'était un acte prémédité mais que son auteur ne voulait pas que ça se sache, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que James en soit aussi une victime… Dans l'immédiat tout du moins.

Elle arriva chez James assez vite et sonna à l'interphone. Personne ne répondait. Elle paniqua et sonna chez le gardien qui vint lui ouvrir et écouta ses explications : non, il n'avait pas vu monsieur Potter rentrer, mais il était dans sa cuisine : il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne l'ait pas vu monter. Lily n'attendit pas plus pour grimper les quelques étages qui la séparaient de l'appartement de James. Elle s'acharna sur la sonnette jusqu' à entendre des pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur James, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

-James, tu as écouté ta messagerie ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non, pas encore, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-Tu aurais dû… Thomas…

Elle était en train de reprendre sa respiration normale, tout en essayant de parler.

-… Thomas a eu un accident de moto.

-Pardon ? Mais il a toujours été extrêmement attentif sur la route!

-C'est bien le problème : les autres… ils pensent que ce n'est pas un accident !

-Pas un accident ?

-Oui. Et ils n'étaient pas rassurés de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Et moi non plus !

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'es aussi venu à l'esprit que peut-être toi non plus, tu n'étais pas en sécurité ?

-N'importe quoi ! je ne suis pas…

-Lily… ne refais plus ça !

Il l'enlaça et la tint fort dans ses bras.

-… Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… et encore moins si c'est à cause de moi !

Il y eut un silence puis Lily reprit la parole.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on téléphone à Remus ou Sirius…

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je suppose à l'hôpital, s'ils ne sont pas ici, ou au commissariat.

James s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone portable. Lily l'entendit qui parlait.

-Rem', c'est James… Oui, Lily est avec moi et on va tous les deux très bien. Où êtes vous ?... D'accord, je vous rejoins. Et Thomas, comment va-t-il ?... Est-ce que tu as eu nos parents au téléphone ?... Oui, je comprends… Bon, j'arrive de toute façon.

-Alors ?

-Thomas est encore au bloc. Les garçons sont à l'hosto, mais il faut qu'on voit deux trois trucs avec la police.

Il respira un bon coup puis reprit :

-Lily, je veux que tu rentres chez toi, tu appelles Olivia ou Louise, tu leur dis de venir, ou tu vas chez tes parents, je sais pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.

-Je vais à l'hôpital avec toi.

-Il en est hors de question.

-James, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis. Je vais à l'hôpital attendre que Thomas sorte. Il faut que j'y aille. En plus, je suis sûre que tes parents ne peuvent pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il a des amis qui s'en chargeront.

-Je suis une de ses amies, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Dis pas de bêtises. Ok, tu viens, mais tu ne…

-… bouge pas de là. Ca ne risque pas.

C'est ainsi que James déposa Lily à l'hôpital, tout en récupérant Sirius et Remus, ainsi que Peter, qui venait juste d'arriver. Elle prit des nouvelles de l'opération, mais on ne pu pas la renseigner.

-Ecoutez, je ne suis peut-être pas de sa famille, mais j'ai besoin de savoir !

-Vous êtes sa petite amie?

-Non… et alors ?

-Alors de toute façon, je ne peux rien dire !

-Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

-Mais mademoiselle, je n'ai aucune nouvelle !

Lily soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit de la salle pour joindre James. Elle trouva une cabine téléphonique au sein de l'hôpital.

-Alors ?

_-Lily…_

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

_-Rien de nouveau_.

-Dis moi au moins pour l'accident.

_-Il semblerait qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de la moto._

-C'est ridicule.

_-Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ça sera bientôt plus clair. Et Thomas, comment va-t-il ?_

-Toujours pas de nouvelles.

_-Tu sais, c'est un gros dur. Il va pas se laisser aller comme ça._

Lily s'efforça de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas._

-J'essaye.

_-Alors essaye encore plus… rappelle moi dès que tu as des nouvelles. Je t'aime._

Et il raccrocha, comme pour ne pas entendre la réponse de Lily.

Quand elle revint, l'infirmière qu'elle avait vue une heure auparavant lui fit signe.

-Mademoiselle, qui êtes vous exactement pour Thomas Potter ?

-Je suis la fiancée de son frère…

Elle hésita puis enchaîna :

-… ainsi que sa voisine, et son ex. Vous pouvez concevoir que j'ai besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles ?

-N'y a-t-il personne d'autre ? C'est le règlement, vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je comprends bien, mais il n'y a pour l'instant personne d'autre.

-Et les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient là tout à l'heure ?

-Partis.

-Et ses parents ?

-Son père en très mauvaise santé et sa mère ne pouvant pas le quitter. Ils essayent de trouver un moyen de venir tous les deux. Mais pour l'instant, je suis toute seule.

-Je vais prendre votre nom.

-Lily Evans, E-V-A-N-S.

-Suivez moi.

Lily fut ainsi menée au chirurgien qui avait opéré Thomas.

-Mademoiselle Evans, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Dites moi comment va Thomas !

Il enleva les lunettes dont il s'était servi pour lire la fiche que lui avait tendu l'infirmière avant de s'éclipser.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Comment ça ?

-On n'a pas pu le sauver.

-Il… Il n'est pas… mort ?

-Si.

Lentement, Lily porta sa main à sa bouche, et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Le médecin la rattrapa et la soutint jusqu'à un siège.

Ainsi assise, la respiration saccadée, elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Ce… C'est pas… possible… Thomas Potter ? Vous… vous êtes sûr ?

Elle cherchait dans les yeux de l'homme une autre réponse.

Lily essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Thomas. Mort. Thomas… Elle avait des flashs : la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sur le palier de sa porte, demandant un tournevis, la glace au marron glacé, son sourire, lui et son frère, son regard, son sourire encore. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

* * *

**Et voilà... il fallait que ça arrive pour que l'histoire reprenne son cours et que tout concorde... j'espère que c'est crédible... je ne veux pas sombrer dans le pathétique mais bon...**


	14. Epilogue

**Petit épilogue assez court... j'ai l'impression que tout le monde attend une suite, mais tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'était me resituer dans l'histoire originale... j'espère que vous comprendrez... **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, merci pour toutes vos reviews... et une dernière fois: bonne lecture!**

* * *

_EPILOGUE_

_Thomas fut enterré en présence de toute sa famille, ses amis, ses conquêtes qui ne lui en voulaient pas… Pendant toute la célébration, Lily, aux côtés de James, l'entendit murmurer qu'il ferait tout pour punir l'assassin de son frère. Car pour ceux qui savaient ce qui était en jeu, les autorités refusaient simplement de voir la vérité en fasse, à savoir que ce n'était pas un accident._

_L'année suivant la mort de Thomas, Lily obtint son diplôme et s'engagea dans la même voie que James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et bien d'autres, à savoir réussir à coincer Tom Jedusor, car bien que James n'ait jamais repris le poste de son père, attribué à Albus Dumbledore, il ne cessa jamais de chercher à accomplir sa promesse : trop de personnes avaient été, étaient et seraient encore victimes de cet homme si personne ne l'arrêtaient._

_Au bout de deux ans de relation, non interrompue cette fois, James demanda Lily en mariage. Les parents de Lily assistèrent à la cérémonie mais le père de James, déjà malade depuis longtemps, décéda quelques temps après les fiançailles. Son épouse estima qu'après la mort de son fils, et de son mari, et bien qu'elle aimât beaucoup James et Lily, rien ne la retenait complètement, et elle se laissa aller, jusqu'à sombrer dans la folie._

_La gardienne de l'immeuble qui avait été le siège de tant de rencontres, Arabella Figg, fut bien évidemment invitée au mariage et garda contact avec les Potter._

_Lily perdit peu à peu Olivia et Louise de vue, à mesure qu'elle s'investissait dans son travail. La première était partie vivre aux Etats-Unis et la seconde eut des jumeaux l'année suivant la mort de Thomas : elles s'éloignèrent les unes des autre, mais n'oublièrent jamais leur amitié, et tout ce qu'elle avait permis._

_Un peu plus tard naissait_ Harry James Potter

_Et il serait temps de pouvoir enfin écrire « Ils vécurent heureux », mais vous savez tous que ce ne fut pas le cas…_


End file.
